


Never say goodbye （不说再见）

by gobirdiego, sjlzwd



Category: Captain America
Genre: Anal Sex, Bilingual, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovered, Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, Old Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America：Civil War - Freeform, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Top Steve Rogers, bucky is the man on the wall, bucky is white wolf in wakanda, serum failure
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobirdiego/pseuds/gobirdiego, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlzwd/pseuds/sjlzwd
Summary: Bucky thought he could leave Steve with no worries.It turned out that he couldn’t be more wrong.Bucky以为他可以了无牵挂的离开Steve，事实证明他错的离谱。





	1. Back in cryostasis(恢复冰冻）

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Captain America 3:Civil War  
> 接美国队长三， 
> 
> Happy Ending
> 
> Background: Mavel Comics and Movies  
> 背景：漫威漫画和电影
> 
> The text will end in the 8th chapter, and the 9th and 10th chapters will be taken as after stories.  
> 正文第八章完结，第九第十章为番外
> 
> br />  
> 爱你们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When this “cryostasis” option was placed in front of Bucky, he really couldn’t resist. This was good for everyone.  
> 当冰冻自己的选项放在Bucky面前，上帝作证，Bucky真的无法拒绝。这对所有人都好。

Back in cryostasis is a very easy decision to make.  
James. Barnes, Bucky thinks so.  
冰冻自己是个非常容易的决定。James .B. Barnes ，Bucky是这样想的。

First of all, he doesn’t trust his own mind.  
首先，他信不过自己的脑袋。

He is a time bomb that can be triggered by brainwashing words.  
他是个可能被洗脑词触发的不定时炸弹。

Speaking of this, Bucky is with profound resignation.  
说到这个，Bucky也是很无奈。

When he fled the Hydra alone, hiding in Bucharest trying to recover himself, he naively thought that being triggered by brainwashed words, once again turned into a blank humanoid weapon was far from him forever.  
你看，独自逃离九头蛇，隐居在布加勒斯特试着恢复自我的时候，他曾经天真的以为，被洗脑词触发，再次变成一个空白的人形兵器这件事已经永远的远离了他。

Why not? He gradually recalled his name and remembered some of his former messy memories. The most important thing is that he can think independently and no longer need to follow others' instructions. He hid so well, laid so low in the dust, and dressed himself like the most ordinary tramp no one wanted to give a second glance.How could Hydra find him?  
为什么不呢，他逐渐找回了自己的名字，找回了一些从前的凌乱的记忆，最重要的是，他可以独立思考了，不再需要按别人的指令做事。他还躲的那么好，姿态低到尘土里，把自己打扮的像个没人想看第二眼的最普通的流浪汉。九头蛇怎么能找到他？

Even if they did, he could kill the inhuman dregs or run away in a bad situation during the long reading of brainwashing words. He was fully familiar with his safe house and surroundings, made many contingency plans and retreat routes.Running away was a great probability to succeed.  
退一万步，即使他们真的找到了他，在那么长的洗脑词的诵读过程中，他一定可以杀掉那些毫无人性的渣滓，或者在形势不利的情况下逃跑，他完全熟悉他的安全屋和周边的环境，制定了很多应急方案和撤退路线，跑掉是有很大概率可以成功的。

Besides, he had one last resort. You know, after all, living was not a necessary option for him, not anymore.  
更何况，他还有最后一招，你知道，毕竟活着对他来说，并不是什么必选项，不再是了。

A bullet to the skull or a knife to the heart.  
Very simple.  
在被控制前给自己的脑壳一颗子弹，或对准心脏来一刀什么的，简单而且一了百了。

All troubles end when the main trouble ends. He would be free.  
他会得到自由。

 

But these ideas had been proved to be too naive.  
但是，这些想法被证实确实是过于天真了。

Hydra could not find him, which did not mean that the official power of the united world could not find him either.  
九头蛇找不到他，不意味着联合全世界的官方力量找不到他。

He knew he had been fighting and always had enemies. At first, the Nazi, and then Hydra gave him the targets, followed by the Hydra itself. But he never thought that one day he would become the enemy of the whole world. The world he once sacrificed his life to protect was now going to dig him up and crucify him of shame. Because he was supposed to be responsible for an irrelevant terrorist attack.  
他知道自己一直在作战，一直有敌人，一开始是纳粹，后来是九头蛇给他的目标，再后来是九头蛇本身。但是，他从来没有想过，他有一天也会成为全世界的敌人，这个他曾经舍命保护过的世界，现在要移山填海的把他挖出来，钉死在耻辱架上。因为他被认为应该对一起不相干的恐怖爆炸袭击负责。

The most twisted and ridiculous part of the whole thing is that the final cost is paid by Steve.  
整件事最扭曲也最荒谬的地方在于，最后的代价却是Steve付的。

Steve, of course.  
当然是Steve。

The cause of the incident was what Tony Stark had created something named Ultron, which led to the death of Zemo's family. So the Avengers become the target of his revenge. In Zemo's cognition, the way to destroy Avengers was to divide them internally. And Bucky become the chess piece he could make use of.

因为这件事的起因是，Tony Stark弄了一个什么奥创，导致一个叫泽莫的人家破人亡，复仇者成为了他报复的目标。而在泽莫的认知里，能让复仇者覆灭的方法，只有让他们内部分裂。而Bucky就成了他可以拿来利用的棋子。

 

Tony of course wanted to kill him. After all, he killed Tony's parents. This is not his intention. But sadly, the Hydra didn't let other soldiers perform the task, but let him do it. He could understand why Tony hated him.  
Tony当然会想杀了他，毕竟他杀了Tony的父母，虽然并非出自本意，但谁让九头蛇没有让其他士兵去执行这个任务，而是他呢，那么Tony恨的当然是他。

Steve of course wanted to protect him, though that would force him to fight with Tony Stark. Steve is such a good person. Although Bucky wasn't the soldier who died seventy years ago in honor of defending his country in the glorious battle, and he wasn't the friend who was always following him any more , Steve would still do anything to protect him.  
Steve也当然会想保护他，尽管那会让他不得不和Tony Stark开战，Steve就是这样好的一个人，即使Bucky已经早不是七十年前那个保家卫国光荣战死的战士，早已经不是那个和他形影不离的好友，Steve还是会为了保护他不惜一切。

As a result, Steve, Captain America, the best man to be loved and worshipped by all, fell out with his important friend, gave up his shield, gave up his rightful identity, and joined him as a global fugitive.  
结果就是，Steve，美国队长，最应该被所有人爱戴崇拜的那个最好的人，和他重要的朋友闹翻，放弃了盾牌，放弃了正当的身份，和他一起成为了全球通缉的逃犯。

Just look at what he had done.  
His existence alone would bring Steve disaster.  
看看他都做了什么，仅仅是他的存在本身就会带给Steve灾难。

Secondly, he was tired.  
其次，他累了。

Really, he lived too long.  
真的，他活了太久。

He had a happy youth. He shared everything and hoped for the future with those who loved him and who he loved.  
他有一个意气风发的青少年时代，有爱他的人和他爱的人和他一起分享一切，憧憬未来；

He had lived through World War II. Like all who were mobilized by patriotic propaganda to join the army, he threw himself into endless gunfire and nightmare prison camps to serve his homeland against Nazi dictatorship,experienced unimaginable human experimentation, fell from the train in despair and fear;  
他经历过二战，像所有被爱国宣传动员着参军的人一样，为了守护家园，反对纳粹独裁而把自己扔进无尽的枪林弹雨，噩梦一样的战俘集中营，从未想象过的人体实验，绝望和恐惧的悬崖坠落；  
He become the asset of Hydra. They installed a dangerous iron arm on his crippled limbs, disrupted his brain again and again, gave orders to him ,and made him as a soldier without ego, a knife of blood and guilt, to survive in crack between missions and cryostasis.  
他成为了九头蛇的资产，在残缺的肢体上安上一个危险的铁臂，一次又一次打乱脑子，输入指令，作为一个没有自我的战士，一把罪恶的淌着鲜血的刀，在每一次出任务和被冰冻之间苟延残喘的活着；  
After he had left Hydra, he was still alive as a wretch and a vagrant ,desperately trying to find himself.First with nothing, and then from nothing to something.He built up a little personality and put it all in that little backpack.  
在他离开九头蛇之后，他还作为一个拼命想找回自己的可怜虫和流浪汉活着，一无所有，再从无到有，建立起一个小小的人格，全部放进那个小小的双肩包。  
However, all of this was vanished after the Ultron incident and the Zemo incident.  
可是，这一切的一切，都在奥创事件和泽莫事件之后化为乌有。

He didn’t want to live in fear, afraid of being discovered, nor to experience anything more.  
He could not think of anything good waiting for him.  
他不想再战战兢兢的活着，生怕被人发现；也不想再经历什么，他想不出会有什么好事等着他。

During his two years in Romania, he had begun to have some expectations. He had allowed himself to wonder about the taste of fruits he had never had in his time. He was curious about the magic of mobile phones that modern people grabbed at all times. But now, that curiosity and expectation had gone away from him too.  
在罗马尼亚的两年，他曾经开始有一些期待，他曾经允许自己好奇在他的年代没有过的水果的味道，好奇现代人无时无刻不抓着的手机到底有什么魔力，但现在，那种好奇和期待也远离了他。  
He was just tired. Deep inside,a kind of exhaustion and helpless was holding him firmly, letting him keep falling. And then suddenly for a moment he understood, like a drowning man put his head on the water , all depression and pain disappeared.  
He saw the light. Because he got a way to get the ultimate peace, and he didn't have to die.  
他只是累，一种深入骨髓的疲累和无奈牢牢的抓着他，让他不断下坠，然后突然有一刻，他明白了，像溺水的人一下把头伸到了水面上，压抑和痛苦都不见了，还看到了光，因为他得到了一个可以获得终极平静的办法，还不用真正死去。  
You know, if he decided to die, it was too cruel for Steve. He would not have treated Steve that way before or now, especially now that Steve had just paid such a heavy price to protect him.  
要知道，他如果自己决定去死，那对Steve太残忍了，无论从前还是现在，他都不会这样对待Steve，尤其不会在Steve刚为了保护他付出如此重大代价的现在。

Thank Wakanda’s King for his generosity. T 'Challa could choose not to do so. Although he misunderstood Bucky and was involved in the chase, which stopped Bucky from escape. But he wasn't the real cause of Bucky's troubles, he was just a factor that created the butterfly effect, and Bucky had learned from a long time ago not to blame anyone. T'challa had no obligation to give such generous compensation. But eventually, when the option was put in front of Bucky, God，Bucky really couldn't resist. That was good for everyone.  
感谢瓦坎达国王的慷慨，T’challa本可以不这样做。虽然他误会了Bucky，参与了追捕，以至于Bucky没有成功的逃离这一切，但是，他并不是给Bucky带来伤害的真正原因，他只是一个制造了蝴蝶效应的因素，而Bucky早学会了不去责怪和迁怒任何人。T'challa没有义务，也并不需要给出这样慷慨的补偿。可是，最终，当这个补偿的选项放在了Bucky面前，上帝作证，Bucky真的无法拒绝，这对所有人都好，所有人。

So it was settled .  
所以，事情就这样定下来了。

Bucky would return to the freezer voluntarily, for the first time, and perhaps for the last time. Who knows if there really was a way to solve the bomb in his brain? Who knows how long it would take? Perhaps he would never wake up again, or he would become a real waste disposal after forever waiting. That would not be a bad thing either.

Bucky将要第一次，自愿的，回到那个冷冻仓，也许也是最后一次.谁知道世上是否真的会有解决他脑袋里的炸弹的方法呢？谁又知道需要多久？如果没有，那么他将永远不会再醒来，如果需要永远，那么，终有一天，他会真正变成一个废弃物处置，那样也不是一个坏事。

 

Bucky put a white vest on.  
Bucky穿上了白色的背心。

When he was a teenager, he didn't like white because it reminded him of hospitals and many things that were too simple or even depressed.He liked to be busy and happy.  
But now, he likes white. The white is quiet, with a little purity. The Weapon arm installed by Hydra were destroyed by Tony's energy cannon, leaving only burnt limbs.  
Bucky wraped it up so that no one else would feel sick.  
少年的时代，他不喜欢白色，因为那让他想起医院，想起很多过于朴素和简单甚至萧索的东西，而他喜欢热闹。但现在，他喜欢白色，白色很安静，带着一点纯净。九头蛇给他安装的武器手臂被Tony的能量炮摧毁，留下烧焦残臂，Bucky把它包起来，免得别人看到要觉得恶心。

And what he was most happy about is that at the end of the day, Steve was accompanying him.  
This time, Steve would watch him enter the frozen state and gave him a decent farewell.  
而他最为高兴的是，在最后的最后，Steve会在他身边，这一次，Steve会看着他进入冷冻状态，给他一个像样的告别。

If Bucky won't wake up, Steve and his baby blue eyes would be the last thing he'd ever seen and remembered in his sinful and miserable life.  
如果Bucky不会再醒来，那么，Steve和他蓝的那么美好的眼睛将会是他这罪恶而悲惨的一生所看见的，所铭记的最后一样东西。

When the doctor gave him his final physical examination, Steve walked in with his hands in his pockets, trying not to look deeply troubled. He seemed very casual and asked, "You sure about this?"  
当医生给他做完最后的体征监测后，Steve双手插着兜，尽力装成无所谓的样子走了进来，好像很随意的问：“你确定要这样做吗？” 

His face was covered with bruises that had not yet completely disappeared, and his blue eyes looked straight at him first, then covered by his crazy long eyelashes, and the wrinkles of anxiety reappeared in his eyebrows.  
他的脸上带着还没有完全消逝的瘀伤，蓝眼睛先是直直的望着他，后来被垂下的睫毛遮住，他的眉心又出现了那种忧虑的褶皱。

Everything was telling about his reluctance and unwillingness.  
Bucky of course knew this. He immediately explained and released a comforting smile on Steve.  
所有的一切都在诉说着他的不情愿和不舍，Bucky当然知道这个，他立即解释起来，还对Steve释放一个充满安慰意味的笑容。

Steve was definitely sad. He's always been a good, affectionate brother. He's rescued Bucky from hell over and over again. What kind of friend was Bucky? He's vowed to become everything Steve deserving but lacking, to guard and accompany him like a father and a reliable brother; to love him like a lover, even though he was not and never expected to be.  
Steve当然会难过，他一直是一个那么重感情的好兄弟，他把Bucky从地狱里面一次又一次救出来，而Bucky是个什么朋友呢，他曾发誓做Steve所缺失的一切，像一个父亲和一个可靠的兄长那样守护他，陪伴他；像一个爱人那样爱护他，即使他并不是，也永远不奢望是。

But in fact, he could only repay Steve with burdens in the end. Now, he had made Steve feel sad. For this reason, he felt his guilt was particularly serious.  
但事实上，他最终只能用拖累来回报Steve，事到如今，他还让Steve难过了，为了这个，他觉得自己的罪孽尤为深重。

Fortunately, everything was coming to an end. When he entered the freezer, the cold air quickly suspended his life. He let his mind dream of that kind of picture.  
Without him, Steve and his team eventually restored Avenger's identity and reconciled with Tony Stark finally. Steve would live happily ever after with the only girl he once kissed on his own initiative.  
好在一切都要结束了，当他进入冷冻仓，熟悉无比的冷空气迅速将他的生命悬停的时刻，他让自己的脑海里憧憬这样的画面，Steve和他的小队，在没有他拖累以后，回到复仇者的身份，和Tony Stark最终取得谅解，之后，Steve会带着他唯一主动亲吻过的那个金发的特工女孩，幸福地，幸福地过上他值得的最美好的生活。  
Perhaps, if Sharon was a sweet and generous angel, in the near future, Steve would come to Wakanda with their children to see him, as if he were going to a cemetery to mourn and remember an old friend. Then Bucky would have nothing more to ask for.

也许，如果Sharon是个甜蜜的慷慨的天使，不久的将来，Steve也会带着他和Sharon的几个孩子，来瓦坎达看看他，就像去公墓吊唁和怀念一位老友，那Bucky也就别无所求了。

Such a picture would keep warming the dead soul of Bucky if he still had one.  
这样的画面，将会温暖Bucky在漫长的冰冻中那颗无可救药的死灵魂。

Goodbye, Steve.  
Goodbye.  
Be good and I hope we won't meet again.  
Steve，再见。  
希望你一切都好。  
希望我们再不相见


	2. 新的解决方案（New solution）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri提出了新的方案，Steve希望Bucky接受它
> 
> Shuri has put forward a new plan, Steve hopes Bucky will accept it.

Bucky在一个带着草木香气的木屋醒来，一时不知身在何处，他下意识的想去摸刀和枪，结果发现左手臂空无一物，身上只有一件白色背心和一件常服裤，什么武器也没有。如果不是以他的超能直觉都感觉不到战斗范围内有人的存在，他都要陷入恐慌了。

曲起身体，像只灵猫跳下床铺，一个手机从身上掉下，还有一封翩飞落下的信。Bucky眼睛很灵，信封上面写着To Buck,还画了一个素描人像，很像一个他熟悉的人。

哦，Bucky想起来了一些事情：泽莫，Tony Stark，Wakanda，自愿冰冻，和Steve的告别，一系列的回忆急速涌进脑海，Bucky不得不闭上眼睛，以抵御思维破壁的冲击。

展开虚折起的信笺，果然是Steve的字迹，这让Bucky不由想起二战的时候。那时他刚参军，残酷的现实让他更加想念家乡，想念留在家乡的Steve，他总是盼望着能收到小个子的来信，但无论他怎么翘首盼望，怎么不死心地把负责收发信件的人烦了一遍又一遍，还是一无所获。Bucky后来知道原因了，Steve那个固执的倔驴误打误撞的参了军，做了个危险的人体实验，又成了政治明星，过的比Bucky还忙碌和居无定所，根本无从寄信。Bucky没法真的埋怨他，只是当时无法避免会感到失落。

时隔近一个世纪，他倒是在毫无期待的时候，意外的收到来自Steve的亲笔信了。

信笺很整洁，字也很大方，带着筋骨。Steve在信里简单的解释了一下为什么他没有在屋里等Bucky醒来（怕Bucky恐慌），一切都很好，这次叫醒Bucky是因为Shuri公主模拟出一套相对有把握的治疗方案，需要征求Bucky的意见，他要Bucky醒来就立即打他的电话（已经存在bucky胸前的手机里），他甚至还端端正正的写了自己的名字和日期，好像Bucky能不知道他是谁一样。

Bucky想着Steve安静的伏在桌边认真写信的样子，不由得弯出一个微笑。他即刻按照指示拨出了电话，并打算在等接通的时间里四处张望一下，尽可能收集起房间和周边环境的信息。然而这时间比预想的要快得多，一声铃声都还没有响完，Bucky才来得及看出他所在的地方是一个帐篷样式的小木屋，电话就被接起来了，另一头传来Steve带着点兴奋的声音，与此同时，一阵急促的跑步声渐渐逼近，Bucky心说不会吧，门帘一掀，一个高大健壮的男人一边喊着Bucky的名字，一边举着电话就迈进来了。

屋里很暗，那人进来时，明亮的阳光也追着他的后背一起进来，形成了一个油画般奇妙的光影效果，以Bucky狙击大师的眼力，也只看到一个宽肩窄腰的剪影、一脸的胡子和一双在阳光下剔透的蓝眼睛。

Bucky盯着他，没有动也没有出声，这必然是Steve，但这个Steve过于鲜活，也略带陌生，看着他的眼神热切，动作却带着迟疑和小心，让他一时之间不知道怎么反应。

Steve又叫了一声：“Buck，是我，我是Steve......Rogers”好像怕他不加姓氏Bucky就会把他错认成别人。他急切的往前走了几步，一脚将将迈进Bucky的私人空间，又在Bucky的一个轻微皱眉后马上收了回去，本来伸向Bucky肩膀的手也半路折回，尴尬的落在自己的后颈上来回搓揉：“我...正好就在外面不远，所以...”大概是看Bucky仍然没有说话，他脸色开始发白，眉心拧在一起，左手放在腰带上抓住。

Bucky立即认出了这个动作，每当Steve紧张的时候，他就是这样的动作和表情。

这是Steve，而Bucky让他担心了，必须马上做出正面反应。他强迫自己仰起脸，好让Steve看清他的笑：“Steve，嗨，胡子很好看。”

Steve松了一口气，他的表情一下变明亮了，嘴唇的弧度直白的写着“感谢上帝 Bucky还认得我”，这让Bucky像是做了一个了不起的成就，感受到了需要继续保持气氛的使命，他搜刮起自己所剩无几的幽默感，笑着问：“告诉我，你把猕猴桃怎么了？”

“猕猴桃...”Steve先是有点困惑，看Bucky指了指他的胡子，才恍然大悟。他如释重负的摇头笑着，这次终于踏前一步，张开手臂，确定地把Bucky收在怀里勒住。

“You jerk...”他几乎是叹息着说，拉着长声，像是一个无心的撒娇，手还在Bucky后背使劲儿拍了两下，而Bucky的心猛地抽紧了。

这实在是完全意料之外的动作，他已经太久没有被谁拥抱，更别说是这样充满感情的、带着高热的体温和清爽的汗水的紧紧的拥抱，他本能的想逃开，但又在脑子里下命令死死的把双脚按在地上，强迫身体不要过于紧绷。不管怎么说，这是Steve，而他能为Steve做到这个。在拥抱的最后，他犹犹豫豫地把右手也搭在了Steve的后腰上面。

 

结束拥抱的Steve也没有放开Bucky，他把一只手继续放在Bucky的肩膀上捏住，和他对视，像要说什么，又像只是想这样看看他。Bucky发誓他并不想移开目光，但他无法控制自己的游离，说真的，谁能直视太阳呢，特别是当你就像一条阴沟中的浮游生物的时候。而Steve马上感觉到了，他放开手，但并没有站得更远一些，Bucky为此感谢他。

“你还好吗，Buck？”Steve轻轻问，他的眉毛又微微皱起来了。他现在比Bucky高一些了，问话的时候，他把背略微弯下来，好和Bucky的视线平齐，就像人们会跪下来问一个身高只到自己腰部的小孩子，只为了让他不要感受到压迫和惊吓。

“我想我睡得不错。”Bucky斟酌着开了个玩笑，Steve应该想听到这个。

Steve果然笑了笑，他又兴奋起来了，声调都高了些：“嘿，伙计，听着，这一次Shuri公主打电话给我，说她优化了之前几次给我提过的方案，现在的应该是可行的，成功率有70%以上，而且即使失败，也不会危及到生命。Bucky，我简直不敢相信这个好消息，你要接受这个吗？”

Bucky没有接话，Steve明显的很期待，Bucky不想打击他，他做出兴奋的样子，担心这个表情可能不够逼真。

Steve愣了愣，放缓了语气问：“Buck，没关系的，如果你觉得70%的风险还是太高了...事实上，我也觉得70太高了，最好能在95以上，我想，我们又...又不急，我们可以继续等，好吗？”

Bucky顺着他的话点了点头。

Steve仔细的看了一会儿他的眼睛，又说：“Buck，你...睡着了的这两年，我和Shuri公主探讨过几次了。最开始，这个数字还只有30%，后面是40%，现在是75%，这个数字如此显著的在增长，Shuri公主显然已经找对了方向，她真是个了不起的人，不是吗?我相信我们应该不会需要太久了。你就要，你很快就可以回来了...”

Bucky并不想纠缠于这个话题，但他让自己做出了一个微笑的表情：“好的，我想我们是可以再等等。”与自己乏善可陈的生活相比，他更想知道对方的情况：“你怎么样？”

大概因为Bucky并没有很热烈的响应，Steve显得有点失落，他也没有马上回答Bucky的问题，而是又一次说到：“我还是希望你能和Shuri公主讨论一下这次的方案，我有感觉，这一次她的方向是对的，而你的参与很可能可以加快优化的进度。Buck，考虑一下。”

Bucky嗯了一声，给出了肯定的答复，结束了这个话题。

如果这是Steve想要的，他会去的，虽然他实在不知道即便自己治好了，又还能回到哪里去。但是至少，他还是可以做到像个正常的人一样，感激别人为他付出的努力，而不是辜负他。

“你怎么样，你的朋友们怎么样？一切都顺利吗？”Bucky又问。他知道Steve并不能算好。在Steve完全进入到屋里之后，Bucky已经能清楚的看清他脸上和身上的一切细节。他的金发有些暗淡，胡子简直遮住了半张脸，他的眼睛还是亮而清澈，但是短暂的兴奋也无法遮掩里面的疲惫，他的皮肤白皙，嘴唇藏在胡子里，竟然有办法显得更加柔软了，Bucky强迫自己不要一直盯着看。肩膀，胸膛，腰，露出的一截小臂，长腿，超级士兵的血清让Steve不会再有不健康的问题，可是他整个的比例都有点瘦了。

他显然还在流浪，没有恢复美国队长的身份，要知道，从二战时期起，他们就不会同意让美国的黄金男孩留胡子的。

而三年过去了，一切竟然没有变得更好一点。Bucky想，看看你都做了什么，你把他和他的朋友拖累到什么样子。

“我也很好，Buck。”Steve整理了一下情绪，慢慢的回答了他。过了一会儿，他忽然意识到Bucky在仔细打量他，这一下耳朵变得有点发红。他清了清喉咙，挺直了背，带着点故作镇定的羞赧理了理头发，仿佛十分担心因为急匆匆的奔跑而使头发翘起来。

Bucky无法掩饰他对这个表情的钟爱，Steve是个善于发现别人的好的人，可是，他却从来都担心自己不够好，不够得体，即使是在他变成一个美学意义上的阿波罗以后，这个从小就形成的不自信仍然跟着他。而Bucky光是看着这样的表情就可以感到充溢胸腔的柔软，如果是从前的他，大概可以用他会的全部语言对Steve说一千遍，一万遍，来让他明白自己有多么完美，他是世上最应该对自己感到自信的人，而如今的Bucky只会放柔了声音，转移话题来让Steve感到更自在一点，他讨厌自己的笨拙：“你的朋友们都还好吗？我是说，Wilson，Romanoff他们。”

Steve摆摆手，让Bucky不要担心：“都好.大家现在一起行动，仍然在做些复仇者们的事务，只不过现在并不用这个名号。我们有时在美国，欧洲，有时也在亚洲，就跑来跑去的。Clint回去陪伴家人了，他家有几个小天使。”说到这个，Steve又有点感慨起来，整个人都表现出一种憧憬和向往：“Oh，Buck，你知道吗，看到Clint一家总让我想起我们小时候，你的爸爸妈妈，你，Becca，那就是一个家的样子。”

所以，Steve还没有一个家。

这简直不公平，Bucky想，没有人比Steve更需要，也更值得一个家了。他会是世上最爱护自己伴侣的丈夫，最疼爱子女的爸爸。

“你和Sharon怎么样？”Bucky真心的希望这是个好问题，已经过去了三年，即使按照Steve的速度，也总该有点进展。

“呃...”又到了Steve感到窘迫的话题，他试图用一个为难的眼神把这个问题拖过去，可Bucky没有如愿放过他。

“我不知道，”Steve只好这样说，“最近可能有点太忙了...你知道，我最近没有去东海岸。”而Bucky知道这全是胡说八道。

“Steve，三年了。”Bucky指出。

Steve沉默了一阵，Bucky知道他还在试图找借口，但最终Steve放弃了，他叹了口气：“Buck，你知道的，像我这样的人，我不该耽误她，她值得更好的。”

这个Bucky可不能认同。

“Steve，你就是最好的。”

没人能在Bucky面前贬低Steve.G.Rogers，即使那个人是他自己也不行：“那女孩明显为你着迷，而你需要尊重别人选择你的权力。”

Steve干脆低着头不看Bucky了：“Buck，我真的，没有时间，也没有心情，我可能就是还没有准备好。有一次我去纽约执行任务，结束后有一点时间可以约她见面，可是，我不知道我能和她说什么，我什么也提供不了，什么也保证不了，我甚至无法承诺我明天还会活着。”上帝作证，他的表情，这揉碎了Bucky的心。

“就，放松一点，Steve，”Bucky的手有自己的意识，它自作主张的放在了Steve的肩膀上，但鉴于Steve刚刚还给了他一个拥抱，这样程度的肢体接触应该是被允许的。“不要想那么多，先从约她出来喝一次咖啡，看一场电影开始，好吗？”Bucky 柔声说：“别关上你的门，Steve，谁都有寻找幸福的权力，特别是你。答应我你会这样做，好吗？”

Steve偏过头，他的手握成了拳头，放在身体的两侧。

他轻声问：“那你呢？”

Bucky没有明白。

“你的幸福呢，Buck？谁都有追求幸福的权力，那你的幸福在哪儿呢？”

这是个突然的转向，Bucky有点懵，这可并不是关于他的讨论。他迷茫的试图辩解：“Steve，我不一样。”

Steve是Steve，任何人是任何人，可是Bucky不一样。看看他的空荡荡的左手，看看他一塌糊涂的脑袋，更不用说他完全死去的精神，和他欠这世界的一笔一笔的血债。

“没有什么不一样，除了...你才是这世上最好的人，不是我。”Steve说。

Bucky简直都要被Steve逗笑了，这也太罔顾事实了，就算是美国队长，也不能颠倒黑白啊。事实上，他也真的没忍住嗤地笑了一声，而这个笑好像是一个什么打火石，一下把Steve积攒到现在的情绪点着了。

”我不知道你为什么笑，Bucky，在我看来，你才是那个配得上任何人的最好的人，你一直是，从前是，现在也是，当你是你自己的时候，你就是善良和美好本身，谁也不能让我否认这个，你也不能。而你，你为追求幸福做过什么？你离开九头蛇以后，就离我远远的，一个人躲在罗马尼亚，你在我们好不容易摆脱那些追击后，选择把自己重新关进那个该死的冷冻室，而你现在根本就在敷衍我，因为你从来没有真正的想要接受治疗，重新成为你自己！你根本没有想要回到这个世界，回到...你应该在的位置，你凭什么可以指责我关上自己的门？你甚至连门都没有修建一个，只是越走越远，头也不回！”

沉默在两个人之间隆隆作响，Bucky的心跳的很快，恐慌袭击了他，他不能应付这个，他完全彻底的不知所措了，他现在就在计算绕过Steve逃跑又不被抓回的路线，他想逃得远远的。这不公平，Steve不能这样说，Bucky完全不是他说的这样，Steve他是认真的这样想吗？Bucky知道Steve对他很好。可任谁随便看一眼都能知道，Bucky只是一个苟延残喘的垃圾，仗着老友的支持和别人的慷慨，厚着脸皮享受着虚假的平静。他绝不是，他可能曾经是，但他不再是，再也不是了，他...他当然不一样，他冷冻自己，是因为他不得不，他消失才对所有人都好，他走的远远的，是因为他不应该走近任何人，他会给人带来不幸，而他不敢相信Steve竟会因为这个而指责他。

“对不起。”Steve说，他还是没有看他，但是他大概是从Bucky慌张的喘息中感觉到了什么，所以做了一个完全不必要的道歉：“我很抱歉，Bucky，我不该评判你，你有权选择你要的任何未来，而我才是没有权力干涉的那个。”他下颌绷得紧紧的，胸膛剧烈的起伏，指节捏的发白了，他的声音，哦，他的声音，Bucky惊恐的发现Steve声音里的颤抖。不不不，Steve从来不哭，他就是那么个硬骨头，甚至在他一身病痛、弱不禁风、饱受挫折、又失去母亲的青年时代都没有哭，他不可能现在哭的，这都是Bucky的错，天啊，天啊,Bucky必须做点什么，可是他该怎么做？Steve需要什么？

“对不起，Steve。我...我才很抱歉。我...”Bucky挣扎着说，而他的道歉好像完全起了反效果，因为一瞬间，Steve所有的倔强固执和坚强的硬壳都用一种肉眼可见的方式剥落了，他的肩膀耷拉下去，头垂得低低的，他真的流泪了，他侧脸上流下的一条水痕把Bucky烫的字面意义的跳了起来，Bucky搞砸了，他让从不流泪的Steve流泪。Buck想要触摸Steve，想要把嘴唇印在那泪痕上将它吻去，想抱着他，抱的紧紧的，抚摸他的头发如同他是Buck哭泣着的唯一的孩子，他愿意做一切的事情只要能让Steve停止悲伤，他该做什么，什么都可以，Steve，就，停下来，求你了。

“抱歉，Buck，我得...我有个任务，需要...马上回去。我....”Steve说，他们都知道这是个借口，但没有人试图去遮掩。Steve等了一会儿，没有等到什么。他掀起门帘，准备离去，但他最终又在门口停下来，背对着Bucky说：“Buck，拜托，不要急着回去那个...那个冷冻...那个地方。就给自己几天的时间，看看这周围。我为你选择了这里。在等你醒来的这两天，我一直在附近瞎转。这儿真的很美，让人感到平静也充满希望。我真的希望你也能...我希望你....“他又努力了一次，但仍然没有说出他到底希望什么，而Bucky因为这个而发疯。”就，转一转，看一看，好吗？给自己几天的时间，看看这个世界，我...”他停顿了一会儿，没有再说什么。

他走了，连再见也没有说，而如果可能的话，Bucky希望自己早就死了。

 

当天晚上，Bucky坐在木屋的湖边，晚风吹拂着他的头发，一切都正如Steve所说的那样平和，Steve总是对的。而他的手机响了，是Steve的短信。

“Hi，Buck，我是个混蛋。告诉我你会原谅我。”

Bucky摩挲着手机，Steve是个傻瓜，他不懂，Bucky永远都不需要他的道歉。他没有做错什么，如果有什么错了，那也是Bucky的错。可Bucky也知道，Steve不会想听他这样说，所以作为代替，Bucky这样回复：“湖边的晚霞很美，我很喜欢。”

Steve的回复都没用上一秒钟：“湖畔还有一片草地，有很多小羊羔。”

Bucky想象着Steve抚摸小羊的样子，他回：“我想我会去找一找。”

这一次的提示声来的慢了些，Bucky把手机握在手掌上，专心的盯着，而Steve在大概一分钟后回复了：

“做个交易吧，Buck。如果你愿意认真考虑Shuri公主的治疗方案，我就认真考虑去请Sharon喝咖啡。”

Bucky咬着嘴唇的内侧，好阻止自己露出一个微笑。Steve.不达目的不罢休.Rogers,对吧？这世界是怎么能造出这样一个倔驴?而Bucky何德何能竟仍然拥有这个人的友谊，在他如此不可原谅的让他失望，伤了他的心之后。

Bucky知道自己确实很逃避，他还是没有什么期待，因为他不想继续留在Steve身边，他真的真的，不想继续给任何人造成负担了，特别是Steve。但如果这是Steve想要的，那么好吧，好吧。

他对Bucky一直有那种完全没道理的负罪情绪，这对他们双方都是实打实的折磨。那么，如果他的脑袋可以恢复正常，Steve就可以得到自由, 而Bucky，也是时候该做点什么来稍微补偿一下他犯下的错了。说到底，难道他真能安心的永远沉睡，而不努力去做点什么吗？

“Punk，” Bucky说：“成交。”

 

一个星期后，Bucky把自己好好的梳洗了一番，穿上了他最好的一件淡青色的衬衫和一条修身的裤子，把头发挽在脑后，希望自己看起来不那么像一个精神失常的疯子。他带着清晨在湖边采摘的嫩黄色和淡粉色的花，按他记忆中的样子结成一个花束，照约定的时间来到了Shuri公主的实验室门口。

他敲了敲门，听到里面轻快活泼的女声：“Barnes中士吗？快进来吧。”

 

(TBC）


	3. 重返人间（Human again）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他看着自己仅存的一只手，感觉自己重新成为一个人类，这双手，终于又可以温柔的握住什么，而非冷酷的毁灭什么。  
> He looked at his only remaining hand and felt that he had become a human again. These hands, can finally hold something gently, rather than destroy them ruthlessly.

Bucky照例在三个小屁孩好奇的注视下醒来，虽然不会再像以前那样对睡梦中接近的人有反射性的伤害举动，但是他仍然是对别人的接近敏感的，哪怕是他最近每天都能见到的孩子们。

领头的那个叫Thabo，自从Bucky住在这里，那孩子就开始对他产生过度的兴趣，他带着其他两个小家伙在暗地里观察他，后来发现Bucky并不介意，就开始正大光明的跟着他。他们有时会给Bucky扔果子和一些他们自己抓的鱼。Shuri说他们可能把他当成一种珍稀动物看了，毕竟从没有白人住在这里，还是个只有一只手的。

Bucky喜欢这个玩笑。

包好蓝色的固定带以遮掩残臂，穿好Shuri给的红黑相间的Wakanda的传统长袍，Bucky赤着脚走出了帐篷，长发披散在肩膀上。天早已经大亮了，而Shuri把她的头发向后梳起来，一半头发披散开，带上精致纯洁的莹白发饰，站在湖边朝他微笑，清新的好像一颗映着朝霞的露珠。

“早上好，Barnes中士。”

Bucky走到她身边，诚恳的说：“Bucky。”在他最好的时光里，他的朋友们叫他Bucky，而经历了近三个月的反复治疗，优化和恢复，他在Shuri的帮助下，彻底摆脱了那些可怕的脑控。他竟然真的有一天能做到这个，而没有为之付出多么惨重的代价，这在Bucky最美好的幻想里也不曾出现过。

一开始这让Bucky觉得恍惚，不像真的，但随着时间的推移，当他有一天夜里醒来，并不为自己身处何地而感到困惑，当他主动回忆起那些脑控词，仅仅只表现出厌恶和畏惧,而非失控，他终于开始相信，好的事情在他的身上发生了。那天夜里，他看着自己仅存的一只手，感觉自己重新成为一个人类，这双手，终于又可以温柔的握住什么，而非冷酷的毁灭什么。

在那么久以后，那么多事情以后，这个突如其来的现实击溃了他，让他在无人的静夜大哭了。他无声的、撕心裂肺的流着泪，以一种他从来没有过的方式嚎哭，把脸死死的捂在枕头里，以免他软弱而可怕的哭泣声吵醒了其他安睡的人。

他希望Shuri知道他有多么感激，他的心里早已经把Shuri当成是朋友了，最珍贵的那一种。“Thank you.”他说，虽然他明白言语远不足够表达。

而Shuri理解他，她的年纪不大，可是她非常善良而聪慧，她是个天使。

“来吧，Bucky，你还有很多东西需要学。”她笑得更亲近，侧了侧头示意他跟上，而Bucky跟着她。

这几个月里，Shuri在T’challa的授意下，带着他参观了很多地方，也见识了很多领先于时代的科技，他现在不太会为什么事情惊讶，但是他赞叹的眼神应该让Shuri很得意，他们参观了Wakanda的犀牛场，24小时运行的超音速列车，后来Shuri又带他乘坐了模拟飞行的皇家战机，让Bucky和他比赛看谁能更快的飞到目的地，打中模拟的目标。Bucky让她赢了，当然，这不仅仅源自于他古老的教养，不愿意在赢一个女士上面逞英雄，还因为他并不再热衷用自己的武器去射中和击毁目标，哪怕那是一个虚拟的信号。

Shuri今天要带他去实验室，神秘兮兮地说有个礼物要送给他。Bucky对那里并不陌生，毕竟他陆陆续续地在那做了三个多月的手术和恢复，那是他重获新生的地方。可真的到了实验室，看到Shuri给他的礼物时，他还是被惊到了。

一个全新的金属臂静静的放在试验台上，闪烁着低调而内敛的光芒。Shuri给金属臂更换成了振金材质，又加上了许多功能，比如断臂链接神经元的痛感调节，这样可以让使用者充分发挥铁臂的威力，却不用承受太多痛感回馈；她在手掌出增加了电流输出，发射干扰仪器的电磁波和脉冲功能，可以在离体的时候通过手掌放电——对，离体。以后，如果Bucky使用这个手臂，可以让其离体，一定距离内可以远程控制电子手臂，也可以通过编程自动执行任务。

看到他吃惊的样子，Shuri十分得意，她请Bucky带上这只崭新的手臂，然后拇指和小指相碰，奇妙的事情发生了，从指尖的连接处开始，金属慢慢的变色成了人类皮肤的颜色，而当Shuri使用金属探测器来检测的时候，探测器没有发出任何声音。

“这是利用全息投影来模拟的，我知道你希望别人不要怕你，也不希望引起不必要的关注，我想，这个功能可以帮助你。”Shuri说。

Bucky盯着Shuri的杰作，不知道能说什么。这远远超出他能够接受的好意的程度，而且，他还没有准备好让这件强大的武器再次成为他身体的一部分，从而再一次定义他是谁。

最终，他把手臂卸下来，感谢了Shuri，并请她先保管这件事物。他的心情五味杂陈，自打他在hydra的实验室被迫装上手臂后的第一次，拆卸不再是疼痛和血肉分离的过程，这让他都不适应了，还有这东西现在是一件武器， 还是他的义肢？还是什么其他更复杂的东西？很多想法交织着，他需要好好整理清楚。

走出实验室，Bucky给Steve发了短信，请他方便的时候给他电话，在这样需要方向的时刻，他总是需要Steve的意见来支持他自己的判断。

 

第二天清晨，启明星显露身形的时候，他接到了Steve的视频邀请，一个疲倦但心情不错的Steve灰头土脸地朝着他笑，这么晚了，他却连作战服都还没脱，整个背景是一片废弃的工地的样子。

“一切都好吗，Buck？抱歉我刚刚看到手机有短信。你知道你可以给我打电话的，这样我就可以更早联系你了。”

Bucky摇头笑笑：“也没有什么急事，更早联系什么？你要改行做战地记者搞直播吗？” 

Steve抿着嘴唇笑了起来，而Bucky很高兴自己还拥有逗笑他的能力，于是也暖洋洋的笑了起来，两个人对着傻笑了半天，Steve才想起来正事儿，问Bucky：“所以，现在你的手术和修复已经完全成功了吗？这次找我是有什么特别的事情，还是就...打给我？”

Bucky笑着点头：“完全成功了。”

Steve看上去真心实意的感到高兴，也许不只是高兴，他看起来很感动也很安慰。Bucky因为他的表情而心生柔软：“Steve，我确实有事找你商量，可是你现在看起来很累，而且这件事并不急，你先回去住处洗漱一下，休息好以后再打给我，我可能需要你半个小时，最多一个小时的时间，好吗？”

Steve回头看了看在做战场善后的战友们，大家都很累，Bucky的提议是对的，但是他还是需要再确认一下：“是关于什么？你确定不是很着急？Bucky，你知道无论你需要多久，我都可以安排的对吧？”

Bucky笑着说：“我确定，Steve，放心收队吧！”

Steve举起两根手指和他敬了个军礼：“遵命，我的中士。我现在饿的可以吃下一头牛，Sam他们应该也一样，我想我们收工后会先去曼哈顿那家牛排馆把肚子填饱。”

Bucky漫不经心的看着Steve的手势，正有点回想起一些咆哮突击队时期的事，就被曼哈顿这个关键词拉了回来：“曼哈顿？你在纽约?”

Steve翻了个白眼：“拜托，Buck，你不是吧？”

Bucky完全精神起来了，本来他都有点暖融融的睡意了，现在却一个激灵挺直了腰板，两个眼睛都瞪圆了：“愿赌服输啊，队长。我老老实实的兑现了承诺，那可是看在美国队长的信誉度不错的份上才这么干脆的。给她打电话，约她出来，你都在曼哈顿了。”

Steve无奈的看着他：“Buck，我不能打电话给她，可能被追踪的，而且，谁会第一次约会约姑娘吃早餐呢？”

Bucky更无奈的看着他：“上帝啊，Steve，你多少用点脑子好吗？去找个地方擦把脸，换上便装，再带束花去她工作的地方等着，你可是胸怀计划的男人啊！”

Steve窘迫的摸了摸后脑勺：“我，其实也不知道她现在住在哪，在哪工作，已经过去三年多了，而且她也可能在出任务，你知道，特工什么的。”

Bucky听Steve说过，第一次见到Sharon的时候，她假扮成一个护士，每天和Steve“碰巧”遇见，而她的长相、气质和Peggy有些地方确实很相像，这都奠定了Steve对她的好感基础----要知道，Steve的妈妈就是一名护士，而Peggy的画像是Steve放在指南针里随身携带的。可是正因为第一印象很好，后面Steve发现被欺骗时，才会更难过。

Bucky不能劝解什么，只是现在一切都过去了，Sharon也早就道了歉，并且不顾危险，为Steve做了很多事，这难道还不值得一次坦诚的重新开始吗？Steve也许是个感情方面欠缺经验的人，但他也并不是可以随便亲吻别人的性格，如果这两个人需要一个推力才能更进一步，Bucky愿意自己是这个推力，这件事他还是能为Steve做到的。

“去问问Natalia，我想她肯定有办法。”Bucky说。

Steve这下抬起头看他，嘴角的弧度也慢慢凝固了：“Natalia？你是指，Natasha？”看到Bucky点头，他把眉毛拧在一起，开始仔细回想：“我错过什么了吗？从什么时候开始，她在你那成了Natalia了？”

Bucky有点不好意思，毕竟，曾经是别人的教官，后来变成混蛋前男友的事情也不是很光彩：“就是，我最近想起了更多的事，以前，我们曾经有过一段...亦师亦友...的经历，可是后来我把这些事忘了，而且还打伤了她，两次。Natalia...我曾经叫她这个。”他感觉脸有些不由自主的发红了，一方面是因为他不敢相信在他最无法形容的那个时代，竟然还有人喜爱过他，另一方面是羞愧，他竟然忘记了自己曾经的女朋友，而且丧心病狂的打伤了她，两次。他回想起Natasha在抓捕他的时候，曾经问他是否记得她，那时他还不明所以，可是现在他想起来了，他欠她好多。想到这里，他咬着嘴唇问Steve：“嘿，你可以把Natalia的电话给我吗?我需要找她道个歉。”

Steve若有所思了一会儿，然后说：“Natasha没有什么固定的号码，而且，我要先问她一下，让她决定要不要给你。”

Bucky硬着头皮点头，有点希望自己没有提起过这个话题。他就不该幻想自己能把Steve糊弄过去，说起这世上最了解Bucky的人，估计现在的Bucky自己都要排在Steve后面。亦师亦友，他到底在想什么刚才这样说，这下好了，Steve百分百在怀疑，而他以前无知无觉干的混蛋事，估计全要被掏出来，就像大萧条时期被撮出最后一捧面粉的干瘪布袋子，他突然觉得莫名的心虚，好像有什么不太妙的事情：“就，我先挂了，你快去吃饭和准备约会，我们以后聊，Bye，Steve！”

Steve慢慢走回队伍，和他的战友们汇合，路过Natasha身边时，他压低肩膀，低声在她耳边说：“Na-ta-lia，Huh？”

 

（TBC）


	4. 阳光下的Wakanda（Wakanda in the sun）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天堂也就是这样了吧，Steve想，这就像是他做过的最美的梦，他可以一直这样待下去，不醒来。  
> That's the way heaven is, Steve thought. This is like the most beautiful dream he has ever had. He can always stay like this and never wake up.

Steve这次来到Wakanda并没有预先告诉Bucky，所以他的中士并没有像往常一样在停机坪等他，帐篷里找也扑了空，这让他有点焦躁，不能顺利见到Bucky总是让他焦躁。他告诉自己控制情绪，又沿着屋前的小溪寻找到山坡的羊圈，才终于在一群小羊的包围下看到了那个人。

 

Bucky今天也是穿着wakanda的传统服饰，散着发，赤着脚蹲在地上给一只小羊梳毛，就和部落的其他人别无二致。但他并不是一个人，一个肌肉虬结，穿着皮毛护具的高壮黑人正倚在他面前的栏杆上，显得懒洋洋的，带着一种明显的亲近意图在和Bucky搭话，从Steve的角度，能够看到他整个上身都前倾向bucky的方向，嘴巴不停的动，而bucky并不怎么回话，也没怎么抬头，是兴趣缺缺的样子。

 

Steve心中警铃大作，超级士兵的听力尽力收集风中断续传来的声音，那人的表现让他非常不舒服，如果bucky不愿去做，那Steve不介意亲自教他，与人交往应该有点分寸和界限。

 

他加重了自己的脚步声，而bucky与他心有感应一样的转过头来。

 

“Steve！”

 

他看起来对Steve的意外出现又惊又喜，给了他一个温暖又明亮的笑容和一个大大的拥抱,这极大的安抚了Steve，让他皱紧的眉头又重新舒展开了。

 

“今天过的怎么样，Buck？”和Bucky健硕的体格相异的是，他的身体拥抱起来非常柔软，Steve把鼻子埋到对方的颈窝，深深吸入一口气，有体味，有羊毛味，还有果香和蜂蜜。

 

“树莓饼，浇蜂蜜。”Steve笃定的说。

 

“加上羊奶酪，天才。”Bucky给了他大拇指，微笑着打量他。“你吃过午饭了吗？我屋子里还有一些。”

 

Steve摇头，和吃东西比，他还有别的问题要解决。

 

“Steve Rogers。”他走到肌肉男身边，伸出手。 

 

“M’baku。你也可以叫我白猿。”对方回握了他，Steve能感觉到高个子在手上加了劲，他希望超级士兵的反握不会让对方太遭罪。

 

“所以，你就是传说中的美国队长。”M’baku吃了暗亏，迅速抽回手掌，状似不经意的揉着，话语里也加上了挑衅：“不像白狼说的那么谦和啊。”

 

白猿，白狼？

 

哼。

 

Steve扯了个笑：“看情况，与人切磋时就不用。”

 

Bucky摸了摸鼻子，M’baku今天确实是找他约架的，Steve估计是远远听到了。自从他接下T’challa授予的白狼称号，并在随后的仪式中独臂挑翻8名近卫军后，M’baku就缠上了他，隔三差五的想找他比试，Bucky虽然自己没有兴趣接招，但是Steve最近有些保护欲爆棚，M’baku撞到枪口上，Bucky也只能祝他好运了。

 

战斗是一边倒的，如果这种不对等的比试可以称作战斗的话。

 

在单独用纯粹的速度，纯粹的力量和纯粹的技巧分三次放倒大个子之后，Steve上前拉起了晕头转向的M’baku：

 

”在我还不是美国队长前，Bucky就是我的第一任打架教练了。下次再找他约架之前，希望你能想起这一点。”

 

 

打发走了忿忿不平的Mbaku，Steve总算是想起了被他忽略过久的胃。Bucky让他坐在帐篷里的厚地毯上，拿出库存的蜂蜜、树莓饼和奶酪招待他，又怕他不够吃，说要去弄几条鱼来烤，Steve一手往嘴里猛塞，一只手揪住他，不让他自己先去。

 

他是真的饿极了，也不知道怎么突然就这么饿了，饿的要死，明明之前战斗了将近一天一夜，又开着昆式大老远飞来，一路上都还忍得住的。

 

他是很想吃鱼，可是他现在完全不能离开树莓饼，也不想Bucky走，有Bucky坐在边上，托着下巴，笑盈盈的看着他，Steve总觉得吃饭会更香一点，这可能是一门玄学。

 

等盘子里最后一点蜂蜜也被他用手指头刮下来，放到嘴里恋恋不舍的舔舐，Steve忽然感觉到Bucky的手落在他的头发上，极轻极轻的揉了一下。Steve愣了愣，抬起眼睛，那只手又迅速收回去了。

 

“再来一次。”Steve说，

 

Bucky与他安静的对视，并没有什么动作。

 

Steve想了想，低下头，露出头顶的发旋和一小节后颈：“你的手，再放上来。”

 

Bucky睁大眼睛，他脸上的肌肉跳动了一下，但这次没有拒绝。

 

开始是头发，后来Bucky的指尖触碰到他的头皮，顺着头发的生长方向梳理，最后落在脖子上轻轻捏着，很熟悉 ，很舒服，过了不久，Steve突然感觉到如涨潮一般不可阻挡的疲累袭击了他，他能感觉到Bucky的眼神一直在他的脸上，几乎带着温度，但等他抬头回望时，那目光又转移了。

 

“Buck？”他问，眼皮感觉有点沉重。

 

“睡吧，Steve，到床上去，你把自己累得太狠了。”Bucky温柔的声音好像直接说在Steve的胸腔里，就在那颗跳动的器官上。

 

Steve顺从的起身，随着Bucky的指引躺倒在床上，他的身体好像漂浮了，最后的意识是Bucky帮他盖好被子，坐在床边的地毯上看着他。

 

就像小时候他生病时那样。

 

“Buc…”他还想让Bucky继续摸摸他的头发，只有小时候他才这样做过，自从他们长大，就再也没有过了。那感觉非常亲密，非常安心。可是他太困了，已经说不出什么完整的话了。

 

远远的传来一声叹息，Bucky的手又回到他头上。

 

“睡吧，Steve，我就在这里，我就在这里。”

 

 

这一场黑甜的大梦一直酣畅淋漓的睡满了整个下午，当Steve终于醒来的时候，全身出了一层薄汗，整个人好像重新活过来。他坐起来，一边活动肩膀，一边四处看，感觉自己精神饱满，心情轻松，身体无一处不是舒展的。

 

Bucky不在屋子里，这让他有点不愉快，但他也知道，这种不愉快是不对的，Bucky并没有义务守着他等他醒来，这只是他自己过于粘人了。

 

人生的际遇真的很奇怪，Steve记得，小时候他们两个的关系不是这样的。

那时的他敏感而尖锐，Bucky常常粘着他，圈着他的脖子，搂着他的肩膀，表现的过度关心，试图照看他所有的事，而他总是把Bucky往外推，倔强的想证明自己也可以，不需要别人的帮助，到某些极端的时刻，甚至是Bucky低声下气的求他，他才会满心挫败的接受。

 

可是现在一直保持距离的变成了Bucky。

 

Steve不傻，他感觉得到Bucky从再次相遇后，就没有再试图亲近他了，现在他们的关系，多半建立在Steve主动的基础上。Bucky想再次沉睡，想远离一切，这一切包括Steve。而Steve反而变成了主动靠近的那一个。

 

从某种意义上，他明白Bucky为什么这么做， 可是他并不明白该怎么解决，人际交往从来不是他的强项。

他只明白一件事，那就是他必须死死抓着Bucky，不能放手，他无论如何也绝不想再失去了。

 

屋子里的小矮桌上只剩一个巧克力棒了，Bucky很喜欢吃这个，Steve每次来都会买一些补充，现在掏出来给他放好，然后掀开门帘走了出去。

 

已经是傍晚时分，微风带着些清凉，让人舒适，晚霞和夕阳给一切镀上玫瑰色的柔光，绿的草地，青的水，白的云，穿着明艳色彩的Wakanda居民为家庭的晚餐而忙碌，孩子们嬉笑追逐着，组合成一幅干净而平和的画，Steve赞叹而敬畏的看着这一切，心头涌动着把这些都画下来的冲动。

 

而Bucky就在门前不远的小河里。

 

独臂的青年赤裸着上身，长袍系在腰上，裤子挽到大腿的一半处，露出白的发光的皮肤，正弯着腰在水里抓鱼。

他仅有的一只手浸在水里，肌肉紧致而鼓胀，水珠在他身上散布着，点缀着，偶尔向腰线蜿蜒流淌，他不怎么用力，也不怎么着急，只是专注的盯着水底，柔软的碎发垂在脸颊，鼻尖和眼睛映着波动的碎金，像是透明的，偶尔轻轻一动，一条肥鱼就这样给他抓出来，在他有力的手掌中惊惶而无用的扭动，再不甘心的被扔到岸上的篮子里。

 

他是生动的，毋庸置疑的美丽，鲜活无比的真实。

 

Steve完全无法出声，他一向知道他的朋友非常英俊，可是这样直观的欣赏还是带给了他纯粹美学意义的冲击和震撼，就只是张着嘴巴，傻站着，远远看着，已经让他不知身在何处了。

 

他必须尽快买一套画具，就放在Bucky的帐篷里。

 

“Steve。”抓鱼的间隙里，Bucky看到了他，远远的朝他咧出一个明亮的笑：“睡得好吗？晚上烤鱼给你吃。”

 

Steve点点头，开始脱背心，并学Bucky的样子挽起长裤，他看到筐里面的鱼已经不少了，可是他就是想下水试试看。

 

Bucky把手指塞进嘴里，响亮而悠长的吹了个口哨，湖边有不少女性，闻声都随着Bucky的眼睛看向Steve，特别是他的胸肌和腹部，这让他顿时满脸通红，想拿衣服把自己遮起来。可是去他的，Bucky自己不也给人看着吗?看就看吧，他已经顾不上管别人怎么样了，他现在就想迈入那个清凉里面，和Bucky一起捉鱼。

 

等他们终于舍得从水里出来，两个人都湿透了，Bucky还好，他的长袍颜色很深，质地相对厚重，可是Steve就惨了，他上半身没穿，浅色的裤子湿透了，紧紧包裹着他，什么也遮不住，等于整个人的各处曲线，形状都一览无余了。

 

Bucky在他后面走，帮他挡着射向他屁股的视线，他咬着嘴唇使劲憋着，时不时有两声可疑的漏气声让Steve更加面红耳赤。

可是Steve有什么脸怪他？非要下水的是他自己，先拿水泼Bucky的也是自己，抓到鱼太兴奋滑倒在水里的还是他自己。他现在只能弯着腰，弓着背，寄希望于手上的鱼篓能够帮他把胯部和前胸遮得牢一点。

 

如果美国队长因为被控“有伤风化”而被赶出wakanda，那Steve这辈子也不想见人了。

 

“放松点，Steve，这没什么大不了的。”Bucky的良心总算没有完全泯灭，他把Steve护送到帐篷里后，拍着他的肩膀安慰：“你的身材那么好，贡献出来给大家欣赏一下也是造福社会了。再说，说不定今天晚上会有美丽的Wakanda的姑娘摸进帐篷里找你，那你就因祸得福了。”

 

“真是借你吉言啊，”Steve用最快的速度换上了Bucky的旧衣服，脸朝下趴进被子里：“这福气还是留给你吧，天不黑透我绝不再出去啦！”

 

Bucky给他倒了杯水放在床头柜上，大笑着出去烤鱼了，留下Steve懊恼的用脑门磕枕头。他简直想不通，他一向很严肃，也很沉稳，凡是喜欢计划周全再行动，为什么一和Bucky混在一起，就像个毛躁的小青年一样，净干些冒傻气的事儿呢？上帝保佑，他都已经100多岁了！

 

Bucky果然没有再叫他，但是听着Bucky在外面忙忙碌碌的生火，处理鱼，又架在火上噼噼啪啪的烤出香气，Steve也不是真能躺倒底。他把脑袋探出门外，看家家户户都是炊烟袅袅的，周围已经没有其他人在盯着他们的帐篷看了，便磨磨蹭蹭的晃出来和Bucky会合。Bucky喜欢赤着脚，Steve最近也慢慢理解到了不穿鞋的好处，柔嫩的青草嵌进脚趾缝里面，搔饶着脚心，那感觉十分神奇，就好像这片土地接纳了你。

 

Bucky听到动静，也没再嘲笑他，而是递给他一条刚刚烤好的鱼，上面刷了不知道什么调料，非常诱人，混合着烤鱼特有的焦香直往鼻子里钻，Steve猜测这是wakanda的特产，他的口水迅速被激发出来，中午就没怎么吃饱的感觉又一次占领了他的胃。

 

“你什么时候学会烤鱼的？”他问Bucky。

 

他和Bucky认识了一辈子，可是命运趁Steve不在，给了Bucky一些新的东西，那是Steve所不知道的。

一方面，他为这些未知着迷，觉得新鲜，另一方面，说他是个控制欲很强的人也好，他并不是很能忍受Bucky身上有什么他不知道的部分。别人他没有兴趣，但Bucky就不行，Bucky对他而言应该是完全熟悉的，彻底了解的，那样才是对的。

 

Bucky没有回答他，他随意的耸耸肩，继续在架子上的肥鱼上撒香料。Steve突然开始担心这是他在九头蛇的时候练就的野外生存本领了，他暗暗骂了自己一句，盘着腿在Bucky身边坐下来，也不再说话，只是安静的吃起来。

 

晚风混合着青草和湖水的湿气，哔哔啵啵的柴火轻微的爆破，香的让他想把舌头吞下去的烤鱼，他唯一的亲人在他的身侧。没有战争，没有分歧，没有一切纷扰，Steve有意让两个人的膝盖轻碰，而Bucky并没有躲开。

 

天堂也就是这样了吧，Steve想，这就像是他做过的最美的梦，他可以一直这样待下去，不醒来。


	5. 白狼和守墙人 White wolf  &  The Man on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你拥有我的祝福，Buck，不管怎样。”Steve最终说，他的心安静的碎裂了。  
> "You have my blessing, Bucky ，no matter what." Steve finally said。His heart was shattered in silence.

Bucky的第四轮烤鱼也完工了，总算这一次Steve吃饱了，给他剩了两条，Bucky微笑着收了工，也开始解决他的晚餐。

Steve有点不好意思:“你不该做的这么好吃的。” 他红着脸，揉着肚子向后躺倒在地上，满足的无以复加。

Bucky指着装鱼的小筐笑：“所以，我忙活一下午，抓了一大筐鱼是有原因的。”

 

Steve无法反驳，经Bucky提醒，他又想起下午拿鱼篓遮着自己的蠢事了。他以手扶额，再一次怀疑自己下午是发什么疯。

 

Bucky欣赏着他的窘迫慢慢吃完了鱼，开始收拾残局，他指着火堆示意Steve负责熄灭，自己把两个人吃完的东西收起来，丢到垃圾统一处理的地方。

 

Steve干活干的很来劲，这有种一家人一起做家务的感觉，让他感觉踏实，他很喜欢。

 

等到两人终于收拾好，回到屋子里，Bucky让Steve席地而坐，递给他两个盒子，一个白色，一个黑色。

 

Steve好奇的看着，两个盒子都相当精美。

 

“这是什么？”

 

Bucky示意他打开：“白的来自你的老相识Nick Fury，黑的来自T’challa陛下。”

 

T’challa给Bucky东西，Steve还能想象，但Nick是怎么和Bucky有了联系的？这可不是什么好事，听到他的名字就让Steve有一种莫名的警惕。

 

他先打开了黑色的盒子，是一条狼牙项链。

 

Steve看着Bucky。

 

“T’challa陛下授予我白狼的称号，正式认可了我在这个国家的国民身份。而因为我是他们这么多年来收容的第一个白人，Shuri帮我做了这个。”他把项链拿出来，戴在脖子上，项链就像一个光幕向上下两个方向延伸，成为了一件银白色的战斗服。

 

“防弹，也防爆破，耐高温，虽然不是振金材料，但是可以应付各种突发情况。”Bucky解释。他演示完成，摘下项链放回盒子里。

 

“他们需要你做什么？”Steve问。

 

凡事皆有代价，Wakanda已经给了两人足够的帮助，没必要做到这一步。

 

“你知道，Wakanda已经作出了对外开放的决策，T’challa陛下担心在这个开放的过程中，会有一系列的安全问题出现。他请我负责训练他挑选的近卫，形成一个可以胜任间谍战的影子部队。他们封闭已久，并没有这方面的经验，无论是信息收集，外部的间谍的甄别，还是对外渗透，都没有实践过。另外，他们的职责还需要保护Shuri公主的尖端科研成果，排查各种走私和偷窃渠道，避免出现更多克劳这样的振金大盗。”

 

这很好。

 

Steve心里涌动着欣慰和感动，Bucky太需要一个新的定位和一个新的开始了，他为美国效力，经历了无法想象的折磨后，却被他深爱的国家和人民放逐，此时Wakanda的接纳，对Bucky一定是意义重大的，Steve为此感激T’challa一万次：“我为你高兴，Buck。我知道你一直想为他们做点什么，而这件事很有意义，也是你擅长的。”

 

Bucky点点头，他又示意Steve打开白色的盒子。

 

Steve他的心忽然跳的很厉害，他犹豫了一下，指尖在盒子四周摩挲着：“Buck，我不知道会不会喜欢里面的东西。”

 

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，朝他点头。 

Steve闭了闭眼睛，打开了白色的匣子，一颗极小的深蓝宝石颗粒悬浮在一个透明的立方体中，闪着不属于人间的光芒。

 

是宇宙魔方的碎片。

 

Steve怔楞的看着他，太阳穴的血管突突跳动起来：“你答应了他什么？”

 

Bucky咬着嘴唇：“严格来说，我还没有答应。”

 

Steve嗅到阴谋的气味，Fury对Bucky有所求，无非是想招募他做事，可是一般的事情，那个老狐狸根本不会送出这种东西来，除非他想从Bucky这得到更多：“他怎么会联系到你，他想要你做什么？”

 

Bucky叹了口气，也对着他坐下来：“Steve，我这次打电话叫你来，就是想和你说一下这件事的。你先别紧张。”

 

Steve不知道他怎么能不紧张，事关Bucky的安危，他从来不能很好的控制情绪。

 

“Steve，你听说过守墙人吗？”

 

Steve摇头。

 

Bucky解释道：“墙是一道防线，在我们生存的空间之外，有很多不为人知的威胁，守墙人的职责就是在墙外先发制人的消灭他们。Fury是上一代守墙人，他选择了我来继任。”

 

Steve有点惊讶：“Nick Fury是守墙人？这真是有点意外。”

 

Bucky同意：“我也很意外。”

 

他想起他接到Fury的来电约他见面谈一下的时候。那时他并不怎么意外，毕竟自从他把号码给了Natasha，就知道早晚会有这么一天的。  
他不太了解一般要去见差点被自己杀了的人时应该做什么准备，考虑过全副武装，但最终什么都没有带，而当他终于见到Fury时，他庆幸自己是全然无害的状态，因为最终从飞行器上下来的并不是那个光头的黑人，而是一个头发花白，风烛残年的白人男子，原来风骚的风衣变成夹克，而他的脸和Fury并没有相像之处，以至于精通变装术的Bucky竟然也差点没认出来----如果他没有带他的标志眼罩的话。

Bucky说：“我不是你以为的那个冬日战士，虽然他曾经是我的一部分。”

而这个独眼的老年白人回答他：“我也并不是你曾暗杀过的那个Nick Fury，虽然他是我的复制人中很有名的一个。我的名字是Nicholas Joseph Fury，在我的大限到来之前，请你务必和我谈谈。

 

Steve还在等着，Bucky也从回忆里抽出来，简短的解释:

“你认识的Fury只是真实的Fury在这个时空的分身，他也不是个独眼的黑人，他的眼球是另一个我还没有搞清的秘密。”他答应了Fury，不会透露太多秘密。

 

Steve无法理解这一部分，但他对一个词有疑问：“先发制人？”

 

Bucky点头：“就是你想的意思，在对方还没有入侵到地球前，先一步接火，在墙之外消灭它。”

 

这可不是常规的做法，Steve想，他追问：“你们属于什么组织？有固定的基地吗？敌人是谁？”

 

Bucky摇头：“不属于任何国家和组织，没有外来经费和后援，也没有固定基地，敌人包括地底生物，维度恶魔，也包括异星人，一切以地球为进攻目标的战士。Nick说主要的武器来源是以战养战，击败敌人，取得对方的装备，再配合宇宙魔方的力量进入不同维度空间游击，说实话，我不知道他们有多强大，我也不知道自己能不能胜任。”

 

Steve的心一直沉下去：“但是你已经决定要去做了，是吗？”

 

Bucky平静的看着他，略微显得抱歉，Steve记得这个表情，上次Bucky决心冰冻自己时他曾见过，好像他觉得自己已经没有丝毫留恋，对未来的命运也没有所谓。Steve痛恨这个表情。

 

Steve的手指死死的抠着地毯，告诉自己不能退让。他没有那么坚强，承担不起退让的后果：“你不能加入我们吗？你知道，只要我在，流浪者永远有你的位置，我们可以像从前一样并肩战斗，这同样有意义不是吗？而且你还答应了训练瓦坎达的影子部队，你不能就这样走掉。”

 

Bucky点头：“Wakanda的训练规程我已经设计好，未来6个月，我会亲自指导，白猿是陛下指定的副教练。4个月后，陛下和他会延续和改进我的教程，6个月后，白狼能够独自任教，那时我才会动身。

 

至于流浪者，他们因为爱戴你，确实可以勉强接纳我，但事实上，没有人真正希望我加入---别急着反驳，Steve，这是事实。我的存在并不能增强你团队的凝聚力，只会带来隔阂和分裂。看看复仇者们，我的拖累已经足够多了。”

 

Steve知道Bucky对流浪者的看法是对的，可是Bucky不知道，如果要让Steve从流浪者和他之间选一个，他的选择将永远是Bucky，这甚至不需要考虑一秒。 “你知道，我可以解散流浪者，和你一起去。”

 

Bucky摇头：“先发制人是个很有攻击性的战略，也是很有争议的，这绝不是你会喜欢的战斗，Steve。你从来都是防守反击，从来都选择守护。如果你成为守墙人，你的内心会一直矛盾煎熬，永远不会得到平静。”

 

Steve不肯放弃：“如果我说我不在乎呢？”

 

Bucky笑了，他说：“Steve，我在乎。”

 

他的眼睛很通透，周围是成熟的纹路，Steve第一次清醒的认识到那笑容背后的距离感，他的挚友已经在他不知道的时候，变成了独立，强大而成熟的存在，而他对此竟后知后觉。

 

“Steve，从你还是一个倔强而正义感过剩的小个子起，你就已经知道自己是谁，并一直坚持做对的事。我无比珍惜这一点，追随你的人也一样，你拥有光明，拥有很棒的同伴，拥有未来，我了无牵挂，而你不是。别为了我放弃这个，我不值得。”

 

Steve抿紧嘴唇：“我以为值不值得是我说了算。”

 

Bucky的目光变得柔软了：“当然，Steve，当然。我很感激，但还是……不。”

 

Steve又一次感受到了那种寒冷的距离感，可是他还没有被打败：“我们看看吧，我会让你知道你值不值得。”他站起身来，打算现在就驾着他的昆式回去，Clint、Wanda都已经归隐，Nat总是有去处，而Sam如果愿意，Steve可以协助他留在瓦坎达或伪造身份，留在其他地方，也可以想办法让Sam继续跟他们一起战斗，这全看Sam本人的意愿。Bucky以为他没有流浪者解散的后备计划吗？

 

Bucky也站起来，拉住了他：“Steve，听着，别这样。我知道你对我很好，我们是一辈子的好兄弟，和你在一起的每一个瞬间对我都异常珍贵。”他给了Steve一个拥抱，然后后退回来，捏着Steve的肩膀：“但是，不管我们愿不愿意，我们早已经踏上不同的路，当分别到来的时候，我们就坦然接受他，好吗？你知道，无论未来如何，我们的好时光永远在那里，没什么可以改变，也永远不会消失。而你，你永远是我生命里最重要的，也是最好的部分。就，let it go，好吗？”

 

Steve的嘴唇颤抖着，他从这个充满感情的宣言中听到了绝望，他可以付出一切，可他能给出的一切，却都是Bucky并不想要的。

 

“还有什么是我能做的？任何事，Buck。”Steve问。

 

Bucky真诚的看着他：“好好生活，Steve，好好生活。你100岁了，却还没有好好的过一天好日子。你值得和你的新伙伴们，还有那个你吻过的女孩开启一个崭新的未来，而我永远会在远方为你祝福，兄弟。”

 

他失去他了，Steve想。

 

他知道Bucky在脱离九头蛇后，从没有真正的回来，他知道他一直想要再次离去，远离他曾经深爱的国土和人民，远离一切旧的日子和人物关系，他是真的伤了心的，即使他从来不说。他从不想主动联系什么人，从不感兴趣于结交新的朋友，从不热衷跟上这个时代，也从不想和Steve纠缠过深。他们曾是密不可分的一对，但是Bucky将会抛下他，独自上路，渐行渐远，而Steve离准备好还有一万年的时间。在微醺的温暖傍晚，他却好像回到了大西洋底，无尽的海水从四面八方逼近，挤压他的肺，冻结他的血液，让他绝望，窒息，黑暗而无能为力。

 

“如果这是你要的。”Steve最终说，扶着身边的小矮桌慢慢的站起来，他感觉不到自己的腿，手劲也没有掌握好，之前被他小心翼翼垒高的巧克力棒散落了一地。

 

“Steve。” Bucky想要搀扶他，被他轻轻的推开了。

 

“只是，别再说这是你要找我商量，你只是告知一个结果，我的意见没有任何用处。”Steve继续说，他想离开这里，去一个没有人的地方好好的昏睡一下。

 

也许是个阴暗的巷子，也许是个桥洞，也许是随便哪个地方，只要没有人认出他。

 

“再见，Buck，我得走了。”Steve说，而Bucky抓着他不放，他抬起那双Steve挚爱的绿眼睛，忧心的朝他张望：

 

“Steve，等等。你现在的状态不太对，最好先在这里休息一下。如果。。如果你想一个人呆着，我可以去别处，你住这里就好。 天，我是不是太突然了，我应该慢慢来的，我该预料到你一时间会接受不了。。。”

 

Steve奇怪的看着他，心想，我为什么想一个人？我从来没想离开你，想一个人离开的是你，不是我，为什么我会想一个人？

而且，这和突然也没有什么关系，无论是直截了当，还是缓慢委婉，Steve都接受不了这个的，他永远也准备不好。

可Bucky看上去很着急，他的眉毛有深深的皱褶，就像是他还在乎Steve伤不伤心一样。

 

Steve转身面对他，仔细的看着他的脸，他曾熟悉这张脸上的一切细节，他以为他们会永远在一起，就像两个炒豆子，像一枚硬币的两面，可现实几次三番的告诉他，这个愿望遥不可及。

 

命运不允许，而Bucky自己也没有同样的想法。

 

“你拥有我的祝福，Buck，不管怎样。”Steve最终说，他的心安静地碎裂：“别死在我不知道的地方，这是我最后的要求了。”

 

 

\-----------


	6. 你离去的世界（The world after you left）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky以为他可以了无牵挂地离去，但是他不可能更错了。  
> Bucky thought he could leave unattached with no worry, but he couldn't be more wrong.

那天，Steve浑浑噩噩的执意离开，是Bucky送他飞回临时住所，可Bucky回到Wakanda后，无论是发短信，还是打电话，Steve一概没有回应。

听了一个星期单调的语音信箱提示音后，Bucky决定停止，电话太被动了，根本不能解决问题。他开始折磨M’baku，提速训练部队来制造富余时间。他必须离境去找Steve面谈，一次不行就两次，两次不行就三次，还有六个月，他总能打开局面。

他从来不想伤害Steve，这比伤了他自己更痛，他只是没有预料到Steve对这件事的反应会这么大。

他和Steve可以分离，但决不能就这样结束，不是在Steve因为他而如此难过，两人冷战的状态下。

 

又一个星期后，Bucky宣布休假三天，他给M’baku和欣喜若狂的大头兵们布置好训练常规，收拾好包裹，准备到停机坪去。Natasha告知Steve他们未来三天的安排是调整和休息，没有任务，所以Bucky提前和Shuri借好了小型机。

可是他刚刚把双肩包背好，还没踏出脚步，门帘一动，一个旅行袋扔进来，砸在毛毯上发出咚的一声闷响，半个月没见的Steve·不接电话·Rogers自己出现了。

 

“接下来我会住这里。”金发的男人站在门口宣布了他单方面的决定，他的下巴朝上，眯着眼睛睨着Bucky，好像在瞧他敢不敢不答应：“还有我饿了，我要吃烤鱼。”

 

“Jerk。”Bucky咧着嘴。

“Punk。”Steve还是板着脸，但是他把那双戏剧化的抱着肩膀的手臂放了下来，Bucky大步向前抱住了他。

 

两个人紧紧的搂在一起，把下巴搭在对方的肩膀上，彼此拍打着后背，时不时还互相骂两句。

如果这个拥抱的时间有点太长了，那他们两个人谁也没提出意见。

 

接下来的日子过于美好了，当然，美好是对Steve、Bucky而言。

对于Bucky的训练生们，晴天霹雳都不足以形容他们的绝望。说好的假期取消了，魔鬼一样的教官回来了，训练课程继续，还多出一个长相和善但比教官还严肃的金发男人，传说中的美国队长。

只有M‘baku很高兴，他刚刚在陛下的帮助下成功附灵了白猿神，拥有了超越普通人类的体能和力量，于是兴致勃勃的在训练场向美国队长发起了挑战。

可现实是骨感的，当他第六次被撂倒在硬邦邦的地上，苦逼的从嘴里往外吐沙子时，他们的教官Bucky乘胜宣布Steve将会出任体术和空手搏击的副教，不定时给他们加训，而他自己将会集中精力，主抓刑讯、谍报和隐匿等项目。

 

Steve的战斗技巧和经验无人能及，而Bucky亲身经历过的刑讯就可以写一部教科书，这样的安排可以给大兵们带来最大限度的帮助。

 

T‘challa来过几次，M‘baku向他抱怨时，国王陛下只是象征性的拍了拍他的肩膀，又对着大兵们勉励了几句：“小伙子们好好干”就又走了。M‘baku后来想明白了，有美国队长自愿当免费劳动力，Wakanda是占了便宜的，T’challa怎么可能站M‘baku这一边呢？

这该死的裙带关系！

 

Steve在Wakanda的日子，还喜欢和Bucky一起泡在Shuri的实验室，利用宇宙魔方碎片的能量体研究新式的武器。同样是星际来客，魔方和振金毫不意外的相融，催化出恐怖的杀伤力，Shuri费尽心力切割出的微粒还可以形成近一平方米的光盾，Bucky执意要将这珍贵光盾的效果附在Steve的制服后背，而Steve则坚持去到陌生战场的Bucky更需要强力防护。两个人争得面红耳赤，Shuri看够了戏，伸个懒腰表示，其实能量还够再切割一粒。

除了这些劳心劳力的事，Steve也常常拿个画架坐在他们帐篷门口写生。他什么都画，从朝霞落日，到花鸟鱼虫。

他还画人物，Bucky各种各样的的形象都被他记录着，训练时的严肃，打斗时的矫健，做饭时的有条不紊，还有抓鱼时的汗水、肌肉和光影，大笑的，微笑的，皱眉的，睡着的。

M‘baku曾经想既然Steve有那么多，是不是可以分一张给他留作纪念，毕竟白狼走后，他也是会想念他的。但是这个提议被十分强硬的拒绝了。

美国·小气·队长，会画画了不起吗？

就在Bucky的邻居们渐渐习惯了会有两个白人时不时出现在白狼的小帐篷附近，说说笑笑，和睦生活，而Bucky的大兵们感觉到了教官们给他们带来的实力飞跃，开始真心实意的爱戴他们时， 离别的日子也悄悄到来了。

那一天，Bucky最后一次站在训练场上，检查M‘baku独自训练的效果。

他给T‘challa和M’Baku分别留下了训练手册，然后请人剪短了头发，安装上他的振金手臂，背着双肩包在停机坪等待Fury和他的飞行器，他的心态十分轻松，这让他的脸看起来异常年轻，简直像是个无忧无虑的小青年了。

他的本意是静悄悄的走，但Shuri和T‘challa先一步在等他。

“感谢你，Barens中士，White Wolf，Wakanda永远是你的家。”T‘challa对他做出手势，而Bucky真心的回应了他：“Wakanda Forever。“

Shuri的眼睛湿润，Bucky搂着她贴了贴脸颊：“考虑一下M‘baku，那小子还是有长进的。”他调侃着这个小妹子。

Steve的昆式后一步到达，他从飞机上下来，看到Bucky短发的新形象，一度十分激动，Bucky都有点担心他会不会当众哭出来。Natasha和Sam跟在他后面。

“不是让你不要来了吗？”他拥抱了情绪起伏明显的大个子，把那颗金发的脑袋搂进怀里，还趁机把嘴唇在他的鬓角极轻极轻的蹭了一下。别怪他，这样的机会不抓住就再也没有了。

在他注定因战斗而死在不知名的时空之前，他有权力给自己留点美好记忆作为念想。

“如果你以为我会错过这个，那你就比我想的更傻。“Steve指出。他的脸埋在bucky的肩膀三分钟了还没抬起来，Bucky猜测他可能是想等红眼圈消退，以杜绝大家笑话他的可能性。

“Steve，照顾好自己，我离开后别做傻事。”等Steve终于舍得放开他，Bucky看着他钟爱的脸说，然后恍惚觉得这话好像在哪听过，金发男人的脸也一瞬间和一个倔强而瘦削的脸重合了。

Steve刚费尽力气压制的红眼圈又一次变得明显,他的声音颤抖，眼睛泛起雾气：“怎么会，这一次，可别再把傻气都带走了。”

“Natalia, Wilson。”他对两个人点头，美艳动人的特工回了他一个抿紧嘴唇的凝视：“Winter。“她说这个名字的语气，像他们挥别的过往。

“虽然我还是不喜欢你，但，祝你好运。”Sam在墨镜后面说。

Bucky朝两个人微笑：“照顾好他。“

 

Fury的飞行器终于来了，但他本人没有出现，只有一个鸡蛋形的机器人滚出来，用全息投影加录音的形式传达了他对大家的问候，Natasha坚持认为这个老狐狸是怕美国队长把他另一只眼睛也打瞎才不敢亲自来的。

当飞行器升空， Steve用两根手指对着Bucky行了一个军礼，然后慢慢变成一个不动的小黑点。

再见，Steve。

我的心之所望，

我此生唯一不变的恒点和感情，

我过往的全部美好和我期许的全部未来。

再见。

 

\----------------------------

两年后的一个傍晚，

全美的媒体和民众陷入疯狂。

钢铁侠带队的注册派英雄和美国队长带领的反注册派英雄在多次小范围摩擦后，于反物质区集结开战。

蜘蛛侠和惩罚者因为发现超级监狱的存在，叛出注册派，公开站到美国队长一队，致使战局发生转折，反注册派占据上风和主导。

然而，就在战斗呈现一边倒态势的时刻，一群警察、消防员带头的普通民众出面制止了美国队长。

美国队长拒绝和平民交火，无条件投降并接受逮捕。他被控叛国和威胁公共安全等数十项严重罪名，暂时关押在针对超级英雄而打造的超级监狱中，等待不久后面向全体国民直播的公开审判。

他的金发凌乱蒙尘，蓝眼睛里一片寂静，双臂反剪，手腕被铐住，在军警密集的枪口下低着头跪在尘土里。

记者的长枪短炮几乎戳在他的脸上，而他高清放大的脸部特写贡献了全美乃至全世界整整一周的报纸销量和饭后谈资。

 

同一天傍晚，一个穿着连帽衫的看起来极普通的女孩嚼着口香糖，辗转来到D.C.一个废弃工厂的地下，通过形状奇怪的基站设备向外太空发射了一组信号，又若无其事的消失在黑暗中*。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定来自漫威，美国队长漫画V5梦之逝


	7. 广场行动 Action in square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这么多天的煎熬，Bucky终于又见到了Steve本人。  
> So many days of suffering, Bucky finally saw Steve himself.

法院门前的广场上人山人海，举着队长画像的支持派和带着标语牌的反对派互相攻讦，队长还没有到场，整个场面就已经是沸腾态势。各国主流媒体和王牌记者全员出动，积极向自己的读者发回现场报道。

“Barnes。”Nick Fury逐一确认情况。

“全区clear，未发现异常。”

Bucky有一种恐怖的不安感，按理说，这只是一个公审，不会有什么人身危险。  
可是他无论如何也不能放心。Steve救人无数，这也同样意味着他树敌过多。

他仔细分析过，近战刺杀的可能性比较小，一是因为Steve非常机敏，且他身边警卫森严，二是根据Natasha带回的情报，今天Steve是以美国队长的身份受审，所以会穿制服，这极大避免了他从后背受伤的可能---Shuri用宇宙魔方和振金加装的触发式光盾可不是吃素的。

常规的狙击射程范围内的建筑Bucky前三天已经仔细检查过，并把合适的狙击点附近都用从星域带回的“观察之眼”监视，一旦有可疑力量进入监视范围就会报警。现在外围高楼合适的狙击点也排查完毕，可Bucky的心并没有因此踏实一点，事实上，从知道Steve的情况后，Bucky就再没睡过一个安稳觉了。

“Wilson。”

“空域巡查无异常。”

“Romanoff。”

“押送队长的车辆3分钟后到达，沿途无异常。”

“Agent 13。”

“进入队列，完毕。”

七天前，Bucky接到Natasha发来的紧急信号，当即返回。Fury和他一起行动，当然，是他们之前熟悉的黑Fury。

他们和Sam、Natasha取得联系，联合行动，但由于几个人都是见不得光的身份，Fury还召唤了Agent13，动用力量安插她进入可以贴身保护Steve的队列。

他们考虑过蚁人、Wanda、Vision和鹰眼在这种特殊场合可能起到的作用，但是他们也都知道，Steve绝不会希望因为自己本人的事劳烦这么多战友，特别是他们都有无法割舍的家室。

事实上，刚回来的第二天，Bucky就曾经潜入监狱查探过Steve的情况。  
超级监狱位于太平洋南部的一个孤岛，各种生命指标都被严密监视，Bucky也是通过离体操作手臂附在机器人狱警上才得以混进Steve的区块和他取得联系。

Steve对看到Bucky（或者说是一部分的Bucky）表现得很开心，但是对于私自逃狱却并不接受。 他表现得十分平和，在bucky看来，他有些过于平静了，好像他穷尽一生致力保护的人民站在了他的对立面这件事对他的理想主意信念并没有什么影响。 可是Bucky太了解这个臭小子了，他这一次真的伤了心，而且是足以让他心灰意冷的哪一种。。 

所以Bucky妥协了，他接受了Steve的方案，放弃A计划，退而求其次的选择了B计划--在公开审判中做万全的准备，虽然这意味着Steve可能面对更大的风险。

Sharon是个意外的助力，那个金发的特工真是一个很好的女孩，Fury刚一联系她，她就毫不犹豫的加入了保护Steve的任务， Bucky因此而喜爱她。

“进入广场。注意警戒。”Natasha的声音传来。

一辆黑色镀膜的押运车停在广场中间，六个荷枪实弹的警察押着美国队长走下来。记者和狂热人群有如闻到血腥味的鲨鱼一样围了上去。

这么多天的煎熬，Bucky终于又见到了Steve本人。

他的头发梳的一如既往地整齐，穿着深蓝的制服，双手拷在前方，低头跟随警卫向前走。  
有人高声表达对他的支持，他没有反应；有人把熟透的番茄和生鸡蛋砸在他头发上和脸上，连声的咒骂，他也仅仅是用它安静的蓝眼睛望了一眼，对比Steve的面无表情，站在他边上的Sharon看起来倒像是快哭了。

“西区2A11报警。”Nick尖锐的提醒，  
Sam和Bucky出动。

“搭我。”Bucky绕过广场转角，纵身跳上雨搭起跑，Sam展翼拉住他的肩带盘旋上冲，到达监测点附近，bucky已经凭借他的超常视力锁定目标，抛掷的闪光弹砸破玻璃，准确投到狙击手身旁。

屋内白光一闪，跟着一声枪响，有人咒骂一声，利落的一个后滚翻，但Bucky比他更快，生生在门口拦截了他，那人带着作战面罩，开始还迅速爬起，想要对抗，但等两人打了照面，他看清Bucky的脸，反而不动了。

“早该想到你会出现的。”那把沙哑的嗓子说，狙击手拉下面罩，露出一张鬼一样的焦炭化的脸。

“队长肩部中枪，Agent13贴身保护。”Nick及时通报情况，这让Bucky稍微找回呼吸。

“Rumlow。”Bucky眯起眼睛：“你想怎么死。”

“这么直接？不叙叙旧吗？”  
见到熟人，Rumlow又摆起了那副意大利男人的多情腔调：“要知道，你坐在洗脑机上面眼泪汪汪地想着美国队长的样子可比现在要可爱多了。”

Bucky冰冷地看着他：“九头蛇已死，你现在为谁卖命？”

Rumlow挑眉：“你知道的，砍掉一个头，还有。。。”

Bucky打断了他：“省省这些。”

Rumlow耸耸肩：“好吧，就算如此，我为什么要告诉你？”

Bucky从后腰摸出一把蝴蝶刀，Rumlow还没有看清他手指翻飞的动作，喉咙已经被冰冷尖锐的利器钉住，冬兵不知道什么时候站在了他的背后：“Rumlow，”他冷冷的问：“你的刑讯和解剖课是我教的，想在自己身上复习一下吗？”

广场方向又传来三声枪响，人群有的向队长处蜂拥，将他围在中间，更多的尖叫着四散逃开，Nick焦急的声音不断传来：“Agent 13，发生了什么？请回复！”

但Sharon没有回答。

“红翼传回图像，队长腹部中枪，有大量血迹！”Sam惊惶的声音。

Bucky的心向下沉，他刺破Rumlow的皮肤，血液顺着刀尖淌出来：“你还有一秒钟。”

“是红骷髅的女儿Sin，她想为他爸爸报仇。还有美国军方的一个将军，叫罗斯。我就知道这些。”Rumlow吞了下口水，他从没听见士兵这样有如地狱恶灵的声音，即使是在冬兵时代，他杀人也都是完成任务式的平静，从没有如此汹涌的杀意。他不敢再耍滑头，识相地举起双手抱头：“我投降，队长不会同意你杀俘的。”

冬兵放开了他。

“你打中了他左肩”，他说，子弹射出，在Rumlow左肩开了一个洞。  
“赔偿是四倍的。”  
又三颗子弹，血花溅射在Rumlow右肩和两膝后方的墙上。

冬兵的步战靴每向前一步就打出一枪，四枪完毕，他已经站在窗台上：

“你说的对，他不会同意杀俘，”  
冬兵纵身跃下，同时转身对Rumlow的心脏射出麻醉剂：  
“所以你最好祈祷他一直活着。”

 

宾夕法尼亚•费城

特拉华河畔绿意盎然，游客们三三两两的在历史区和艺术区观光，饿了就享受一下久负盛名的起司牛肉堡，一派休闲景象。

沿河流向北，离主街区20公里车程，是一片带有厚重历史意味的海军基地遗址，驱逐舰埃尔德里奇早已完成它的军事使命,如今只是静静地守护着费城，远离人们的视线。

老查理在船舱的工作室一边喝着冰可乐、一边悠闲地看着驱逐舰外围的监控画面，他快退休了，被安排在这里工作可以看做是一项福利，毕竟，根本没有多少人会到这里来，他的安保工作几乎是象征性的。定期清洁一下海鸥的鸟粪就是他最重要的活计了，还有驱赶偶尔迷路转到这边的游客，就像现在出现在舰艇尾部的那个。

那是个棕色短发的黑衣男子，当查理走近他时，注意到他有一双布满血丝的疲惫的灰绿色眼睛,黑眼圈浓重得像是画了烟熏妆，他的嘴唇很红，脖子上挂着一串略显野性的狼牙项链，紧身的黑色薄衣凸显出他健硕的肌肉，这也很好的解释了为什么他可以背的动他背后大的犯规的户外背包。上帝保佑，这可怜的家伙甚至还拎着一个大而重的琴盒，大概是个乐队吉他手？

查理是个老费城，他爱这座城市，不想让外地的游客感觉自己态度恶劣，于是尽量友善的说：“嘿，man，这里不是旅游景点，最好离开。”

棕发男子抬手示意他稍等，一只手指按住右边的耳朵，好像在和谁用蓝牙耳机通话：  
“确定是这里吗？”

那声音粗砺沙哑，和这人清秀的长相十分违和，老查理不由的多看了他几眼，猜测这个家伙是不是好久没有喝过水，嗓子都冒烟了。

“知道了。”  
那人听完了，回头平静的看着他。

“抱歉。”年轻人真诚的说，向他的脖子伸出一只手，在老查理可以明白发生了什么之前，他已经晕过去了，年轻人单手接住了他，让他坐靠在台阶旁更多栏杆上，同时轻巧地接住他的可乐罐，好好地放在一边，不知道的人乍一看还以为他是坐着休息。

棕头发背着他的巨大背包和琴盒子和走进了老查理原来呆着的监控室，这些摄像头的范围都是船舱外围，没有内部的监控镜头，这令他有点失望。

“Barnes，底仓被莫名的信号屏蔽了，无法继续获得信息。”

“谢谢，Nick。”他摸了摸胸前的狼牙项链，银色的光从项链的上下两个方向出现，像素化的光点慢慢实体化，变成一套利落的作战服包裹住他。棕发的年轻人，James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky，曾被称作冬兵的男人简短的说：

“交给我。”

他蹲在地上，从那个巨大的背包里掏出人造耳、防毒面具、单眼PSQ视频增强器和穿墙雷达佩戴好，穿上一件装满子弹、榴弹、炸药、火箭筒的爆破战术背心，又掏出他的突击步枪、冲锋枪、重机枪挂在肩头和后背的战术节扣上，最后打开他的大琴盒子，拿出火箭发射器，榴弹发射器，一只激光笔，在监控室的甲板上安静地画了一个圆圈。

成块的甲板切割掉落，露出直通下一层舱底的大洞，Bucky轻巧地跳了下去，当第二层舱板也被激光笔打开一个洞，通道上飘起淡淡的绿色雾气，强大的磁场力出现，他身上的金属和电子设备受到严重干扰，全部发生信号故障或物理偏离。

Bucky轻触振金手臂手肘的部位，形成电磁屏障和外界对冲，异常在他周边小范围恢复，感谢Shuri公主。

二层底舱面积不小，Bucky根据穿墙器给出的信号进入前炮塔的塔基，找到船头和船尾的两台大型磁场发生器、三只射频传送器和数以千计的功率放大电子管，他的动作简洁利落，极具效率，短时间内便在机器中枢和线路密集处贴好微缩炸弹，然后像一个鬼魂一样静悄悄地潜行到船舱中部。

中部人员密集，两侧的舱体上是四组巨大的分配线圈，中间有一个用特异板材新搭建的区域，穿着防辐射服的安保人员在入口持械巡视，目测外围30余人。Bucky猜测这就是Steve和工作人员所在的实验室。

“嘿！”他站到光亮处喊，守卫们瞬间抬头望向他。

“请问Steve Rogers在这里吗？你们知道，就是美国队长。”

人群乱了套，大部分人开始瞄准他射击，小部分人开始向他包抄，还有部分显然在联络和报告。

没找错地方，Bucky松了一大口气，同时向Nick他们发出确认信号。

Steve在被Rumlow枪击后，Sharon被触发催眠词，就近的保护变成暗杀的机会，她在Steve的腹部开了三枪，这几乎当场要了他的命。  
那之后，Steve表面上被送进州立医院ICU抢救，实际上被秘密运走，不知所踪。之后两天一夜的持续跟踪、分析、追逐，不断的被误导，无法得知Steve的状态让他焦虑不堪，Sharon回复意识后已然崩溃，Wilson和Natasha在新泽西和DC的跟进已经都扑了空，费城是他抓住的最后几个线头之一，如今看起来总算有了希望。

越来越多的守备力量蜂拥而至，Bucky并不与他们对战，只是握紧激光笔在外侧急转游走，超级士兵的极限速度在普通人眼中好像是一道残影，还没有瞄准，目标已经出现在下一个地方。

东，西，南，北，四个炸弹安装完毕，Bucky将一个爪索抛向天花板钉住，将自己悬空吊起来，同时按下爆破按钮，

船头船尾的电子设备和舱体中部的战斗区域同时震动，Bucky在外围用激光笔划出的刻痕连成一片空白，最终齐齐断裂，舱板上的战斗人员沿着巨大的窟窿掉进了下层船舱。Bucky从背心取出榴弹，朝窟窿里面倾泻式发射，巨大的爆炸声和火舌制造出炼狱的景象。

“磁场摧毁。”他腰部发力荡到最近的护栏落地，向尽力赶来的同伴给出情报。“二层底仓，小心窟窿。”

Bucky摘下火箭筒发射器扛在肩头，对准工作区域的大门轰过去，临时搭建的隔离板不支倒下，露出里侧通道，内部的人员还来不及组织起反击，Bucky的第二发和第三发火箭筒已经射入，守卫们躯体横飞，他自己也在重火力的掩护下进入工作区域内部，距离核心实验室已经只剩下一扇加了密码锁的安全门。 

“请告诉我他在这儿。”  
Bucky放下火箭筒，走到门边，对那几个穿着白大褂躲在墙角瑟瑟发抖的工作人员说。

拜托，天上的无论什么神明，请让他在这里。

他深吸一口气，振金手臂握拳打穿了密码锁，安全门在他面前颤颤巍巍地打开了。


	8. 回家 Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky喜爱地把两个人的额头靠在一起：“我为你骄傲，Stevie，我带你回家。”  
> Putting their foreheads together, Bucky said fondly, "I'm proud of you, Stevie, let's go home."

一个熟悉又陌生的Steve Rogers浑身赤裸的蜷缩在实验台上。

那并非半年前Bucky熟知的那个健美如太阳神的金发青年Steve，而是一个头发灰白的干瘪老人，他的身体泛着死灰色，胸腹单薄的如同蜻蜓的翅膀，血管的颜色和脉络都清晰可见，他的肋骨细而尖锐，肩膀和腹部共有四个被勉强缝补的子弹贯穿洞，手臂和大腿上连着采血管，而一名医生正把他侧翻过来，准备用粗长的针抽取脊髓，看见Bucky到来，这人吓得针管都不要了，屁滚尿流的往外跑。

他看起来不像Steve， 但Bucky知道那就是他。 

无论他变成什么样，Bucky总能认出来，他就是Steve，是他时时刻刻放在心尖上的那个人。

Bucky眼前一片血红。

“Steve，”

他轻声叫，不敢想象最坏的可能。

拔掉老人身上的采血管和背后的针管让他平躺下来，Bucky用属于人类的那只手颤抖着抚摸他灰败的脸。

“Steve，求你…”  
他全身血液冻结，耳朵嗡嗡作响。 求你，求你... 堆满褶皱的眼睛轻微地睁开一条缝隙，Steve听到了他。

“Bu…”

他张开嘴唇，发出气声。

Bucky迅速握紧他的手，看到Steve还能清醒有如暗沉天幕中射下撕破黑暗的光，昭示天堂的大门尚未完全关闭，驱散他心中最深的恐惧： “是我，Steve，是我。”

他在床边半跪下来，像抓住救命稻草一样将那只布满青筋的手虔诚地放在唇边亲吻：“我来得太晚了，对不起，对不起，对不起。。。”

Steve的脸上露出了笑意。

“No。”他用口型说。

Bucky的眼泪不受控制地流出来，轻轻揉了揉Steve干枯的白发：“就不能有一天不看着你，是吗？”

Steve想要转头看Bucky，但是即使是这么简单的动作，他也做不出来，Bucky轻轻的帮了他：

“一百…八十…九天。”他盯着Bucky的眼睛，一字一字费力地说。

这准确的数字像子弹一样击穿了Bucky的心。

Steve，

Steve，

Steve...

汹涌的爱意和后悔带来的巨大疼痛交织在一起，有如骇浪一般冲击着他，让他几乎无法承受。 Bucky强迫自己挤出微笑，他不能在此刻崩溃，他还需要带Steve离开这里。

钟爱地把两个人的额头靠在一起，Bucky动用了全部的自制力才能让自己控制住不去吻他，他望进那双他深爱的眼睛，绝望地发现里面婴儿一样纯净的蓝色已经被混沌取代，但他还活着，他从来都是一个斗士，那是阻止Bucky原地崩解的最后的理由。

“我为你骄傲，Stevie，谢谢你坚持到现在。”他扯过实验台边的白布，将医用车上连通Steve采血管的血浆袋小心翼翼地包好放进一个大口袋，然后轻轻抱起Steve，将另一块白布裹在他赤裸的身体上，Steve因此而放松了很多。  
“请为了我再坚持一下，luv，我带你回家。”

 

突兀的一声枪响，Bucky身后蓝光大盛，光盾被触发而展现出来。他转身望向门口，一个有着齐耳蓝色短发的女人手中的枪管还没有放下，偷袭不成功显然让她非常沮丧。

“很感人。”她狰狞地笑着：“但为了美国队长好，你最好解除武装。”

另外一个人从她后面出现，看起来像是一个政客，他举着一只精致的小手枪，瞄准Steve的头部。

Bucky了然地点点头：“所以你就是罗斯。”他朝那个蓝发女人看了一眼：“而你是红骷髅的女儿Sin。”

两人同时色变。

Sin狂暴地正面对Bucky射出子弹，而Bucky就像赶苍蝇一样用他的振金手掌挡住了她的攻击。 他低下头在Steve的鬓角轻蹭了一下，和他聊天一样说道：

“伙计，美国军方的代表和红骷髅的女儿联起手来啦，这是个什么新时代的黑色幽默吗?”

“我说，解除武器，现在！”  
Sin大叫到，她不敢相信有人竟然会在被枪指着头的情况下无视她：  
“美国队长害了我父亲，他必须付出代价！你以为你单枪匹马就能带走他吗？！”

一枚小小的金属片贴上了Sin的脖子，大量的电流瞬间麻痹了她的心脏，与此同时，一个令人眼熟的星条旗盾牌旋转飞至，将罗斯将军结结实实地砸倒在地。两条矫健的身影落下，Natasha和猎鹰从两人背后出现。

“我没听清楚，谁说他是单枪匹马？”猎鹰捆住昏厥过去的Sin的四肢，同时用枪指住罗斯的头，他脸上的杀气快要爆裂。

Bucky一点也不意外，他和两个同伴点头致意。

“这里交给我们，你带队长走。”  
美艳的前俄罗斯女特工将盾牌递给他：  
“我从Tony那里偷了出来，容易程度让人吃惊，我想这可能意味着他对队长态度上的某种转变。”

Bucky目光复杂的看着这面意味着太多东西的振金圆盘，它几乎见证了Steve作为美国队长的整个人生，Bucky太明白Steve对它的深厚感情。  
但是，No. “谢谢，Nat. 如果Steve有一天希望拿回它，绝不会希望是以这种方式，你知道他的。”

罗斯坐在地上喘气：  
“停下，冬日战士，你不能带走他，他的血清属于军方，他是政府的重要资产！”

猎鹰一枪托狠狠砸在罗斯头上，而Bucky却并不动怒，他转过身来，漠然地看着这位将军。  
“资产？真巧，在九头蛇，他们也曾这样叫我。”

他轻轻的调整了一下Steve的位置，让他的脖子舒服一点：

“我来告诉你为什么我可以带走他吧，罗斯将军。  
他确实注射了军方的血清，但那个试验的目的是为了打倒纳粹，取得二战的胜利。

一个世纪了，他不停的战斗，无数次在死亡边缘游走，抱着必死之心开进北冰洋，孤独地在海底沉睡了70年。而等他醒来，他选择成为复仇者，继续保护他深爱的国家和人民。

他没有什么对不起美国军方，他早已经用他的一生超额支付了应有的代价，而你们却从未像对待一个真实的人类一样善待他。”

他将瘦小的Steve搂紧，抱到罗斯将军面前：

“看看他，罗斯，看看你们将他折磨成什么样子。

他叫Steve·Grant·Rogers，他和你一样，同样是别人深爱的儿子，是美国写进宪法天赋人权的公民，是我付出一切也要保护的人。 他的生命属于他的父母，属于他自己，属于无数次照看他后背的我，唯独不属于你们。

而你们把他关在这里，抽他的血和骨髓，想要他的器官和活体组织，这是因为他拒绝签署法案吗？这是因为他妨碍国家安全吗？

不。

这是你们的贪婪。

你们秘密地想要研究他，是为了获取他有而你们没有的东西，越到高位越想有无限的生命，绝对的力量，不是吗?

这一切和纳粹、和九头蛇别无二致，所以省省你那套代表军方立场的正义宣言，太阳底下就没有新鲜事。

现在我要带他走，”

他站起身来，冷冷地睨着他：“而你，我要你活着回去，带话给你的同伴，无论他们是谁，处在多么高的位置，  
如果再有人想对他下手、伤害他、控制他，诬陷他，即使他不追究，我总是知道怎么找到你们，我会非常荣幸能有机会可以折磨你们，直到你们这些杂碎跪在地上像死狗一样祈求一个活命的机会，希望自己从未出生，直到你们的狂妄自大、卑鄙无耻和你们肮脏的生命一起被搅得稀烂冲进臭水沟，那将是我最高兴的事。

我说的够清楚吗？”

没有人再说话，也没有人再阻拦。罗斯像看一个魔鬼一样惊恐的看着他。

Bucky不再理会任何人，他绕过Natasha拿着盾牌的手，小心地抱着他的布鲁克林男孩向外走去。 他要回家了， 他的整个世界都在他的怀里，而这一次，没有什么能让他再放开手，  


这一次，他将永远不说再见。


	9. 时间之河  The River of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky带回了Steve的躯壳，但他一直没有醒来。  
> Bucky brought back the body of Steve, but he never woke up.  
> 为了唤醒他，Bucky在Shuri和宇宙立方碎片的帮助下，踏进了时间之河，在那里，他发现了一些他所不曾注意的事……  
> To wake him up, Bucky, with the help of Shuri and the Cubic Fragments, stepped into the River of Time, where he found something he hadn't noticed...

第一次尝试

 

身体不断被撕扯成碎片、被扭曲，压缩，再重组成一个模糊的形状，Bucky咬着牙顶住剧痛，耳朵里隆隆的轰鸣也变成一个熟悉的声音。

“躲开！”Steve的声音如此清晰，带着不容置疑的坚定，

迷雾散去，Bucky发现自己置身于某个练兵场，而一个极其眼熟的小个子正扑向一个冒着烟的手榴弹，将它牢牢的抱在怀里。

“退后！”他向其他人打着手势，抬头的瞬间让Bucky浑身发冷，那绝对是他的傻小子Steve，简直不敢相信他又在犯这么大的傻！

“Steve！”他迅速冲过去想拉开Steve，却发现自己的手穿透了那个瘦小的躯干，在阳光中化成破碎的蓝色，又慢慢组合成一只手的样子。

与此同时，一股极大的吸力席卷了他，他拼命对抗但毫无办法，只能眼睁睁地看着Steve离他越来越远.他最后看到的景象是Steve疑惑的爬起来，军装的Peggy、菲利普斯将军和一个带礼帽和圆眼镜的男子正围着他，对他微笑。

小个子的军牌在太阳下闪着光，他皱着眉头问：“这是个测试吗？”

\------------

Bucky的意识极速回归了身体，他惊坐而起，满头大汗，大口大口的喘息着平复身体上的疼痛和精神上的惊吓。

还好，不是真的手榴弹。Steve这个蠢货，Bucky简直要给他弄出心脏病。

“Bucky，你还好吗？”

Shuri的声音传来，天才少女关切地看着他：“我们成功了吗？”

Bucky点头，他慢慢找回呼吸，开始对Shuri复述细节。

“我见到了Steve，在二战时期的新兵营。他以为手榴弹要爆炸，自己扑上去想用身体挡住。但是，我没法碰触到Steve，他也听不到、看不见我。”

“碰触他？”Shuri不赞成地皱着眉头：“Bucky，你为什么碰触他？我以为我们说好了你不能试图改变时间轨道的任何事。”

Bucky自知理亏，他只是条件反射，Steve身处险境，他根本没法控制自己的反应。

“对不起。”他懊悔地说，更抱歉的是他恐怕下一次还是忍不住。

“Bucky，我知道这很难。但你知道，我们要是想找回队长的意识，你就必须得控制自己。”

Bucky知道，Shuri说的对。

Steve被找回后，心跳几度停止，大家一度以为他活不过来。但是最终他挺住了，心脏保持着迟缓而微弱的跳动，却一直没有醒来。

Bucky和Natasha对Rumlow和Sin动用了他们所了解的所有刑讯手段，得出的结论和Shuri的判断吻合——Steve的意识脱离了他的身体，去往他精神起伏最强烈的时间点逗留，然后便没有回来。

从医学角度，人在有濒死体验的时候，都有相当强烈的情绪，容易对意识形成强牵引，所以Shuri激活Bucky的宇宙立方碎片的力量，使他能够回溯Steve几次濒死的情绪高点，还专门叮嘱他不可以干涉历史进程。

可是第一次直面Steve的危险，他就搞砸了。

看着他为难的神色，Shuri也叹了口气：“你知道，队长并没有真正死去，你所看到的危险全是可以解除的。而且，你这次碰触了队长，这很可能就是导致你急速返回现实世界的动因，如果你总是被迫返回，我们就没法更快找到他了，对吗？”

Bucky点头，他只是一时情急，并不是想不通。

“那里没有任何意识或灵魂碎片的痕迹，没有光点，没有任何异常的物质。”

Shuri拍拍他：“别急，这只是刚开始，你要不要休息一下？”

Bucky摇头：“继续吧，我没什么。”

时间紧迫，Steve没有醒来的每一秒对Bucky都是实打实的煎熬，他看到Shuri重新调试好机器，对他打出OK的手势，立即深吸一口气，把宇宙立方的碎片握在手中，再次踏进了时间的长河。

\-------------------------

第二次尝试

 

这一次，Shuri给他的坐标在一个飞机里。

变得高大俊朗的美国队长Steve正坐在驾驶位，他的面前摆着一个装有Carter特工照片的指南针。

“这是我的选择。”他说。

飞机显示屏上是预设的打击目标，纽约城，但是美国队长在这里，他打算用自己的生命去交换一个奇迹。

Bucky钟爱地看着Steve有点凌乱的头发，伸出手，手指隔着不到一厘米的距离虚虚蹭了蹭他因为打斗而擦伤的脸颊，而这傻小子一无所知，还在强撑着和Carter说话。

我还是不会跳舞，请乐队播一点慢速的曲子好吗？我不想踩到你的……”

飞机高速撞进了北冰洋寒冷的水域里，Steve整个人被巨大的冲击力狠狠撞飞出去，砸到机舱尾部，再被反弹回来。通讯已经断了，但Steve并没有马上晕过去，而是轻轻挣扎了一下，试图再爬起来。

他没有成功，一个倒塌的设备压到了他，而他正处于虚弱的状态，并没有能力马上挪开它。刺骨的冰水迅速从机舱破裂的伤口涌进来，将他的周围变成冰雪特有的蓝白色。Steve渐渐因为缺氧而昏迷了，他的眼睛开始还轻轻地眨着，看起来茫然而空洞，到了后来，他长长的睫毛服顺地贴在了一起，安静地停止了挣扎。

Carter的指南针掉在他的不远处，可他已经拿不到了。

Bucky的眼睛里蓄满了泪水。

原来这个傻子独自一人面对死亡时，也是会惶恐不安的。

原来他也会遗憾，会害怕，会不舍。

但这个总会为别人的事坚持到最后一秒的人，竟然如此轻易就放弃了自己的生机，他如此淡然地任生命流逝，几乎没有什么像样的挣扎。

他怎么敢？

他不放在心上的，却是Bucky拼死也想捍卫的。

Bucky走上前，想拾起指南针，把他放在Steve手里。这是Steve第一次喜欢一个女孩，虽然他们错过了，但Bucky知道Steve将会经历什么。

70年，840个月，两万五千多个日夜，60余万个小时，那足够漫长，而他将极度孤单，与冰冷为伴。

那个他熟悉的Steve Rogers曾在沉没的最后一刻从美国队长的壳子里冒出头来，向他的女孩约了一支舞，那么，Bucky无论如何也想保证他至少能得到一张照片的陪伴，他得为他做这件事。

可是他又一次失败了。

他的眼泪在蓝色的时间轴滴落成水纹，但他泛着光华的手却只能一次又一次穿过冰冷的海水，指南针纹丝不动。

不！请不要这样对他！

Buck绝望地祈祷，但他仅仅感觉到无法抗拒的巨大的吸力，尽管他用尽力气想要挣脱，但面前的景象依然越来越扭曲，直至他对着指南针执拗地伸出的手变成数以千万计的光点，头脑猛的一沉，他又一次回到了Shuri的实验室。

F**k！

F**k！

F**k！

他重重地击打在实验台上，拳头在金属的表面留下一个窟窿。

Shuri同情地看着他。

Bucky伸手掩住眼泪：“对不起，我的错。”他指的并不是实验台，而Shuri完全明白。

“再来？时间紧迫，我们还有很多很多次濒死记录需要回溯。”她问。

“不。”Bucky努力平复呼吸：“这混蛋根本没把自己的死亡当回事，他不会在那里的。”

这太疯狂了，Steve，等你回来，我们得好好聊聊这个。

“那么，我们换个思路，去他最感觉幸福的时刻？”Shuri问，她疑惑的盯着屏幕数据：“我得说，这样的波峰不多，比死亡体验少太多了。我们可以很快就回溯完。”

Bucky咬着牙。

他绝对得和他谈谈，真的。

\-------------------

第三次尝试

再次进入Steve的时间轴，Bucky已经变得轻车熟路。 

最幸福的时刻，最爱的人，Bucky思索着，他的心隐隐作痛，但他知道去哪里了。

他记得那明艳照人的红裙子、精致的发卷和高雅的英式口音，他记得那里。

怎么会不记得？在那里，他第一次做出决定，将自己未出口的感情全部深埋。

他轻轻地推开了小酒馆的橡木门。

咆哮突击队带着大兵们在唱歌，熟悉的音乐让他无比温暖，也同时痛彻心扉，

军帽歪斜、酒杯碰撞、音乐流淌、美人如玉，当年的他们三人站在一起，一对金童玉女和一个透明人，所有人都在热热闹闹地起哄，为美国队长和军中玫瑰欢呼，只有他知道多年累积的爱恋碎成齑粉时，那个过程是无声的。

“不要难受，也许她会带个朋友来的。”

那时的美国队长拍拍那时的中士，调侃着安慰到，他的微笑带着点调皮，意气风发，充满期待。

Bucky突然不知道，如果找到了Steve，自己是否能忍心把他从这样的完美里带回现实。

他曾经如此幸福。

虽然他的幸福伴随着枪林弹雨和无尽的硝烟与伤痛，但他的眼神还不曾被后来那么多失落所笼罩。他才第一次找到了自己的价值，找到了属于自己的位置。他的身边环绕着挚友和挚爱，他的时代也不曾抛弃他。

这段幸福的时光如此温暖，又如此短暂，短的Steve自己都来不及收藏品味，短的Bucky还没能对那么明朗的笑容形成习惯。

Bucky不敢再看这一幕，他前前后后拨动着时间轴，寻找着不属于此地的灵魂，一个他绝对不会错认的身影，但他仔细搜寻了三遍，除了有零星的光点证明Steve确实来过此处之外，他一无所获。

为什么？

是哪里出了错？

Bucky完全不明白，他找到了Steve最应该感到幸福的时光，这不可能是错的。但是为什么Steve不在这里？

难道说，Steve已经告别了过去，已经有别的更幸福的时刻？

难道是另一个Carter，那个新时代的金发女孩？

但这说不通，他绝不相信那个女孩能比Peggy更让Steve动心，Steve甚至几次三番推托了和她的约会。

Steve只是回顾了他的幸福，并未停留在这里，那么，还有什么情绪、什么时刻让他如此流连忘返？

Bucky陷入混乱，他必须返回和Shuri商议，重新确定方向。

一步一步，他找到他和Steve相处的小小空间，金发的大个子正坐在酒桌前，郑重地询问他的中士愿不愿意陪他再次踏入战场。

“Hell no.”

Bucky和当年的中士一起说，他记起了当年他说过的话：

“那个从布鲁克林来的小子，打架从来不知道逃，我跟随他。” 

这次几乎失去Steve的经历让他痛悔不已，他下定决心不再放手，即使Steve只当他是朋友也好，只要他身边还留有Bucky的位置，他就会永远跟随他的队长，绝不再先与对方离去。 

两个年代的声音重合，像是某种翅膀的共振，在这样的誓言里，Bucky俯身从背后搂紧当年那个年轻而坚定的队长，将虔诚的吻印在他头顶的金色上，直到无边的黑洞再次将他完全吞没。

\-----------------------------------------

Shuri以手扶额，她已经放弃再说Bucky什么了，让他不去触碰队长真就有这么难。

“我可以解释。”Bucky调整了一下，自己也觉得很抱歉，但是Shuri才不听。

Bucky讪讪地，但是忧心终归是压倒性胜出，他把自己的疑惑原原本本的和Shuri说了一遍。

“比生死更能牵动队长的情绪，比起他的初恋大美人和黄金时代更让他留恋……”Shuri黑白分明的大眼睛扑闪了几次，她偷偷瞟了瞟Bucky：“那个，我确实对队长了解不多啊，说的可能不对，但是呢，如果真有这样一种可能性，我好像有点头绪……”

Bucky看着她。

说实在的，他还不能很好地适应这个。他曾经自诩是了解Steve最多的人，可是看看现在吧，连Shuri都比他有头绪，这感觉糟糕透顶，这次把Steve找回来以后，他必须扭转这个局面。

“说说看。”他略感酸楚的说。

Shuri想了想，直视着他的眼睛，认真道：“我并不想多事，但是，在你康复之前，我一直以为，美国队长是那种特别严肃的人，从来不会笑的。”

她观察着Bucky的反映，继续小心地说：“我印象特别深是你要把自己冰冻起来那次，队长一个人在窗户边站了很久很久，最后还是大家都看不过去了，我哥哥硬着头皮去找他说话，他才从那种状态下抽离出来的，他的表情让我心碎。”

Bucky张了张口想要说话，Shuri举起手制止了他。

“Bucky，别急着否认。我当你是朋友才这样说。在你康复之后，有一天下午我带着草莓去看望你，队长在你床前靠坐着看书，他让我小声一点别吵醒你睡午觉，然后微笑着收下了草莓，心情很好地拿去湖边洗。

也许我没谈过恋爱，但是，如果有人像队长看你那样看我，为我做队长为了你做过的事，我会认真考虑嫁给他的。”

Bucky咬紧了脸颊两侧的肌肉，他当然知道Steve对他有多好，在他脱离九头蛇之后，他也不是没有暗暗期待，也许没有了Peggy之后，这次他能有一个机会，也许命运般的重逢能在两人之间的关系上开启一种新的可能。

但是他在一个狭窄的后车座，用他乱糟糟的脑子亲眼见到了这个幻想的破灭， Sam和他一样是见证者，这甚至比Peggy那次更让他绝望。

在Steve与那个金发女郎相拥的时刻，Bucky第二次深埋了他的心。

事到如今，他已决意赖在Steve身边，度过他的余生，但即便如此，他也没有特别想过自己会拥有什么样的身份和位置，他只是想守护着他，不再离开。

但是，如果Shuri所说的可能性真的存在呢？

Bucky的心突突的跳动起来，如果Steve在经过这些事情后，心态也发生了变化呢？

“Shuri，好姑娘，送我回去，现在。”Bucky强行让自己镇定，迅速躺回了实验台上。

他比愿意更愿意去探寻这个真相，他为了这珍贵的一丝可能已经等了太久，他必须马上去验证，多一秒钟的等待都会让他的胸腔像个过大的气球一样砰地一声炸得粉碎。

“带他回来。”Shuri对他比了个拇指，拉动了希望的闸门。

\------------------ 

第四次尝试

在时间长河中全速奔跑，Bucky的每一步都带动着蔚蓝的涟漪，宇宙立方的碎片在他的胸前跳跃拍打，划出跃动的光。

Steve，Steve，Steve，

Bucky从没为自己祈求过什么，可是他愿意把他今生仅存的所有运气都花光在这里。

请你，求你，拜托。

一帧帧画面快速的掠过，正如一段段岁月被他毫不留情地穿越。

两人的初遇，Bucky为病床上的Steve带去的一只鹅黄色小鸟，生日时带给他的小小的蛋糕，Steve的第一幅成功的Bucky肖像画，他的妈妈Sarah在难得的休假带他们去的公园，Steve在科尼岛吐的一塌糊涂的过山车之旅……

Bucky心跳如鼓，欣喜若狂，他留意到沿途有那么多闪烁的光点，他知道自己找对了路。

Steve就像个顽固的孩子，当他的意识被迫进入混沌时，他没有顺应引力随波逐流，而是逆流而上，选择了让他感到幸福的时光，他的灵魂在艰难前行的路径中留下执着的光线。

这完全就像Steve Rogers会干的事。

那些回忆泛着金色，同样是Bucky万分珍惜的过往，如有可能，他也希望能耽于此处，可是Steve还在昏迷中，尽快找到他才是最重要的。

他来到旧时的布鲁克林，交换誓言的两个男人深深对望，但Steve不在这里。

他来到二战时期的战场，他们接受记者的采访，却都心不在焉，他并不怎么好笑的笑话让美国队长把眼睛都笑没了，Steve也不在这里。

他一路狂奔到七十年后，他的守护天亲手解除了他被九头蛇禁锢的悲惨封印，打落了冬日战士的面具，揭开了他新生的序幕。

Steve还是不在这里

他来到Wakanda属于他们的小帐篷前，湖水倒映着两个人嬉戏的笑脸；

小羊羔咩咩的叫着，被Steve拿着毛梳的手好好地照料。

两个人吃鱼吃撑了，捧着肚子躺在草地上看白云悠然飘过。

Steve拿着调色板，他的脸上是幸福的光彩，他用专注而温柔的眼神画着Bucky被风吹乱的棕色头发。

当时只道寻常的画面，如今看到却让人热泪盈眶。

但Steve仍然不见踪影。

 

Bucky重重地躺倒在当时的两人身边，他走到了尽头，再也无处可去了。

不敢碰触Steve，以免被带回，他只能蜷着身体，尽量将脑袋靠他近一点，再近一点。

Steve，你在哪里？

这份爱是从什么时候开始的? 为什么他竟一无所知？

他太过沉浸在自己的自卑里，忙着找回自我，忙着远离，忙着将Steve推远，却忘了抬头看看，他的布鲁克林少年一直在他身边，从未走远。

让我找到你。

Bucky保证绝不再犯蠢，他愿意倾尽所有去纠正曾经犯的错，只要Steve能回到他身边，再次笑得毫无阴霾。

Bucky慢慢地止住了眼泪。

他愿意倾尽所有，去纠正曾经犯的错。

他愿意倾尽所有，去纠正曾经犯的错。

他愿意倾尽所有，去纠正曾经犯的错。

上帝啊，他们就是世界上最大的两个傻瓜！

走廊的花盆被踢开，Bucky在近乎一个世纪后，终于再次找到了Steve藏起来的钥匙。

握紧胸前的碎片，Bucky站起身来，这一次，他绝不会再弄错。

\---------------

最后的尝试

朔风凛冽。

Bucky再一次站上了那辆在他无尽噩梦中反复出现的火车，当年的队长紧紧的扒着车沿，他的额头青筋毕露，脸上是纵横的水线。

悬崖之下，一团亮蓝色的光影正伸出双手，不断尝试拉住坠落的中士。

“Steve！”

Bucky大喊，那团蓝色的光影转过脸来，眼神从破碎的绝望转到不敢置信的狂喜仅仅花费了一瞬，又足足花费了一生。 

Bucky用两根手指对他行了一个军礼，歪着嘴角，跟随着他一跃而下。

自重生以来，他的心情从未如此轻松，如此圆满。 恍惚间，他又变成了当年那个单纯的爱笑爱闹爱Steve的青年，

而他的一生所爱正张开手臂，用微笑和拥抱迎接他。

\-------------

Wakanda的实验室，仪器声响成一片，Shuri的眼睛湿润，她惊呼一声伸手掩住了嘴巴。

相邻的病床上，

那两个人同时醒来，相视而笑。

 

（正文完）

 

\------------------


	10. 番外:我们的永恒 After Story :Our Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Stucky in space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告warning: NC-17
> 
> 互攻注意！
> 
> 盾冬，冬盾车注意！

“Steve，战争结束了，我们可以回家了。”

————-

他又做了那个恐怖至极的梦。

战争结束了，红男绿女，觥筹交错，盛大的庆功宴，Bucky不在那里。

事实上，谁也不在那里。 红颜已逝，热闹散场，全世界只余Steve一人。

Steve猛然坐起，脊背发凉，冷汗涔涔而下。

窗外是宇宙恒久不变的暗沉天色，空旷宁静而寂寥的广大空间，

小小的飞行器里，则有他和Bucky用废旧板材拼搭的一个简易双人床。

Bucky并不在床的另一边。

Steve用颤抖的双手使劲搓了搓脸，试图平复那种走投无路的绝望心跳。

自从他们抛弃一切开始流浪已经一年多了，他不想表现的像个离不开妈妈的幼犬，但是，他今天真的不能应付独自醒来的恐惧，他得去找他。

船舱尾部传来声响，Steve跨过满地狼藉，那是前几天他们进入地心寻找地底恶魔的巢穴时的舱体和武器战损。那一次探索在Bucky的侧腹留下一个深可见骨的伤疤，Steve为此吓得肝胆俱裂，他把整整一梭子的子弹都打进了那个巨大的地底生物的半个脑袋，然后连滚带爬的抓住Bucky，迅速离开了战区。

这也许就是今天噩梦的原因，Steve想。  
他真的再也没有办法承受这个了，他的心再强大，Bucky的安危也是绝不能触碰哪怕一丝一毫的soft spot。

打开通往尾部的舱门，略微昏暗的环境里有高亮的一处，Bucky正坐在地上，拿着个电焊枪修理机舱损坏的角落，地上还摆着个纳米喷枪。听到Steve的声音，他转过头来朝他微笑，眼角的细纹暖暖地蔓延开来。

“我吵醒你了吗？”

Steve 如释重负，看到Bucky重回视线让他平静了一些，他又能好好的了。轻手轻脚地关上门，Steve走过去，俯身抱住了他散发着机油味和铁锈味的胡子拉碴的男友，在他乱糟糟的头发上印上一吻。

Bucky就着这个姿势回头，找到他的嘴唇回吻了他。  
缠绵的水声在静谧的空间中细碎地响着，Steve沉浸在这样治愈而亲密的触感中，迟迟不愿离开，直到心底的烧灼感慢慢的在爱人温柔的抚慰中平息下来。Bucky微笑着放开他，舌尖探出一点，舔了舔他变得湿红的嘴唇，Steve的目光根本没法离开这个。

“怎么不多睡会儿？做噩梦了吗？”

Steve不答话，他坐在Bucky身旁的地上，搂住他延续刚才的亲吻，但这次他可不满足于温柔的动作了。

Bucky有点吃惊，他终于舍得放下他的焊枪，改为用两只手稳住在他嘴上发动攻击的Steve，也开始用牙齿和深重的吸吮来回应他。

亲吻，亲吻，亲吻。

Steve不知道别人是怎么忍住的，但他可完全没有办法停下来，他可以一直吻下去，一整天的那种。以防自己和Bucky贴的还不够紧，他干脆分开长腿跨坐在Bucky身上，让两人交缠的毫无缝隙。薄而软的内裤布料什么都无法阻挡，他明显的感觉到Bucky也同样的情动，两人相接的部位强势的触碰在一起。

“Sweetheart，你这样我可忍不住啊。”Bucky在亲吻的间隙中艰难的说，声音沙哑的不像话。

“为什么要忍？”  
Steve伸手把Bucky也解放出来握在一起，灼人的热度烫着他的手心，前液将两个人都弄的滑腻敏感，当他的拇指轻轻擦过顶端，Bucky满足的喘息盖过了Steve自己的。

Bucky在Steve到达之后没有几秒就也坚持不住了，Steve用被他们的体液打湿的手紧紧搂着Bucky的肩膀和后颈，把他的脑袋按在自己胸前，两个人都狂乱的呼吸着，心跳在他们的胸膛撞出闷响。

“宝贝，如果你想用胸肌闷死我，我其实没有什么意见。”Bucky用鼻子在他胸前拱了拱，还深吸了一口气，这让Steve有点儿忍不住脸红。  
“感觉好点了吗？”Bucky问，他伸手拍拍Steve的后背，示意Steve松开他，声音听起来也已经从刚才的昏乱中清醒一点了。

“No.” Steve不想他清醒，还不行。

他用蛮力把Bucky压倒在地上，用嘴唇重重地再次碾上去。

“我想要……Bucky，拜托……”

他一只手紧紧地箍住Bucky的背，整个身体把他牢牢固定住，另一只手焦急地扯下Bucky的工装裤，力气大的让那块可怜的布料发出凄惨的刺啦声，Bucky睁大了眼睛，但他没有反对。

“好的，好的。”他在Steve艰涩而固执地整根埋进去之后尽力放松身体，腰侧的绷带渗出血色。

“对不起，你的伤……”

Steve难过地说，他发现了，但他根本没法停下来，他知道他的Bucky可以承受这个，正像他正在用身体承受Steve不体面也不体贴的恐慌发作，就像他毫无芥蒂地包容Steve此刻的自私。

他终于又找到家了。

高潮的时刻，Steve一口咬住了Bucky的脖子，这让他真切地感受到Bucky的肌腱因为受惊而在他唇边纠集滚动，如此生机勃勃，如此鲜活生动，这是他一次次被迫失去的宝物，是他宿命般的得而复失和失而复得。他情不自禁的在那里吸吮舔弄，直到那处皮肤变得发烫，隐隐透出红。

如果这世界上还有属于Steve Rogers的地方，那就是这里了。这是他的领土，他回家了。

Bucky任由他懒懒地拥抱着，属于人类的手来回梳理Steve的发根，等到他几乎迷迷糊糊的睡着了，Bucky轻轻地动了一下，Steve立刻警惕地清醒过来，睡意全都跑掉了。

“放松，Stevie，现在感觉好点了吗？”Bucky轻吻了他的额头：“我只是，你知道……”他指了指自己手上的黑色机油和一塌糊涂的大腿。

“No.” Steve瞪着眼睛说。

“什么？”Bucky可没有料到这回答，他坐起到一半又被Steve用力推倒，后背撞到地上砰的一声。

“好点了是什么意思？”Steve急躁地问。

Bucky不明所以，愣愣地看着Steve把他使劲儿翻过来，手又开始往里面伸：“如果我说好点了，你是不是又要离开了？”

“Steve，我只是想要清洗一下。”Bucky无奈地叹气，他试图翻过身来，而这让Steve的愤怒轻易地再次找上了他。

“我说No！”

他曲起膝盖顶住Bucky的腰窝，手钳制住他支地的小臂，用上了格斗技能，将他又一次强力压回地面。

“每一次，每一次，当你确认我的需要被满足，就会离开。被动的，主动的，为了一切狗屁不通的理由。”

他咬牙切齿地分开Bucky的腿，将自己的愤怒再一次撞进他的身体。

“你必须明白，每一次你问我是不是好了，是不是够了，你是不是可以离开，我的回答都是No. 我会将你的每一次询问都当成一个冲锋号， 所以，如果你想我发疯，就尽管继续这样问下去。”

他用尽全力重重地撞进去，蛮力顶开绞紧的内壁，再整根抽出来，Bucky没有准备好，他紧的让Steve头皮发麻，但是他不会让这种情况持续下去。他的手从Bucky的胯部伸进去握住，用他这一年里尝试了无数次的经验撩拨他，他不信Bucky可以忍得住。

“嘿！” Bucky的喘息果然立即变得粗重，他的腰使劲挺着，想要侧翻过来，但是Steve绝不肯放弃主导权。他一边重重地进攻，一边探头去亲吻他的挚爱，用毫无章法的啃咬和刺入来攻占他总是带着微笑弧度的嘴。

“Oh fxxk……”  
Bucky对这个吻的响应比Steve计划的还要热烈，他在Steve手中迅速的涨大了一圈，Steve满意极了，他更加努力的亲吻他、撸动他，也更加用力的把自己楔入，积极地画着圆圈，不断顶弄能让Bucky失控的点。

“你是我的。”Steve将他的嘴唇撕扯到变形：“说出来，Bucky。”

“我操……”Bucky被他不断的攻击弄的浑身颤抖，根本不能好好地听他说了什么。Steve皱着眉，他必须马上听到这个。

“说你是我的，Bucky。” 他停下了全部的动作，甚至开始把自己向外抽离：“说Bucky属于Steve，不会离开，不会消失，说你只属于我，没有我你哪也不会去！”

“F**k you Steve Rogers！”  
Bucky被他搞疯了，随着一次完全意义上的深入，Steve把所有的力气都用在了把他捅穿这件事上，他的手在他的身体上来回抓弄揉捏，他可能把Bucky的嘴都咬出了血。

“是，我是你的，我是你的！我哪也不去！”

在一次对他体内敏感点的极速冲撞后，Steve发出一声长长的低沉的呻吟，额头抵着Bucky后背射了出来。他的声音像一只受伤的野兽，而高潮是让他血肉模糊的捕兽夹，眼泪和体液同时打湿了Bucky的后背和身体深处。

“上帝啊……”Bucky自己也被这绝顶的高潮逼出了满身汗水，他大口呼吸着氧气，重新取回对自己身体的掌控，翻身将他的傻瓜抱在怀里。

“我很抱歉。” Steve剧烈的喘息着，金发汗湿成一缕一缕的，好一会儿才开始恢复。等他终于意识到刚刚自己做了什么，高大的男人沮丧地缩起肩膀，把脸埋在他胸口不肯抬起。

“上帝啊，我很抱歉，我很抱歉……”

Bucky无奈的拍着他，他的泪水多到可以让Bucky心痛而死了。

“我爱你，Steve。”Bucky气息不稳，但仍然设法将Steve紧紧搂住，在他的脑袋上、肩膀上和因为紧握而爆出青筋的手臂上一下一下地亲吻：“It's OK，It's OK……”  


等到Steve终于平静下来，Bucky拉着他站起来，两人都脚步虚浮，走得有点跌跌撞撞的，但是他们最终还是成功地回到了床上，面对面地躺在了一起。Bucky沿途还设法洗了手。

“说真的，” Bucky用一根手指轻轻触碰Steve长的不可思议的睫毛：“我从来都是你的，你难道才知道吗？”

Steve还是没有克服他的愧疚，他根本就不看Bucky，只是垂下眼睛把手掌贴在Bucky腰侧的纱布上，好像他可以用掌心的热度把伤口熨好。

Bucky凑上前去，轻轻啃咬Steve的下巴，笑的眉眼弯弯：“我得说，虽然我不喜欢噩梦的部分，但是，偶尔有这种程度的morning sex还是很不错的。”

Steve张开嘴让他随意深入，Bucky懒洋洋地侵略了一会儿他的口腔，又往下去舔他的颈动脉，双手也在他的前胸和后背来回滑动。他的手一只是温热的，温柔的，另一只是冰凉的，强硬的。这和他这个人给Steve的感受如出一辙，他是一个极端，一个矛盾，一个命运。

一方面，他捧着Steve的心，另一方面，他的任何闪失和疏忽都可以轻易摧毁它。

强行宣泄了足足三次，现在的Steve有些远远的出神。Bucky在他胸口的捏弄和啃咬，在他后背沿着脊柱不断向下延伸的舔吮，还有对他大腿内侧的抚摸都不能让他感到紧张，他只是非常平静和满足，像泡在暖洋洋的温泉水中，Bucky说他爱他，说他是Steve的，没有什么能比这个让他更加感到安全。

这样的话，他每天听都不会够。

“把腰抬起来，亲爱的。”Bucky握着他的腰让他跪在被子上，两只拇指将他掰开轻舔。

  
Steve大腿的肌肉紧绷，整个腰都软了下去，把脸死死地埋进枕头。 他们不常这样做，虽然Steve真的很喜欢这个，但他同时也真的很难承受这么激烈的羞耻。

舌尖和牙齿带给他一波又一波的震颤，而Bucky在他小腹和胸前玩弄的手更加剧了他的不堪。 他抖得跪不住，这太超过了，他好想射，可是他还没能恢复好，还无从发泄。

“我是你的，Steve。”  
Bucky把唇舌换成了他自己，Steve的入口因为他之前用嘴和金属手指完全彻底的开拓，早已经放弃抵抗，被他轻松而顺滑地一次性推到了最深处。

Bucky满足地叹息了一声，享受了一会儿steve真空一样的紧裹，低下头亲吻他后腰甜蜜的那一小块敏感区。  
“以前，现在，未来，只要你还想要我，我就是你的。你拥有我的诺言，我的队长。”

Steve的身体和眼睛都感到酸胀，他强迫自己顶住，哑声到：“记住你的诺言，士兵，别违背它，否则我不知道自己会做出什么。”

Bucky停顿了一秒，将自己拔出来，而Steve不得不竭尽全力让自己不要立即开始恐慌是不是说错了什么。

Bucky没让他着急太久，他保持着可观的勃起状态下了床，把Steve抱起来走到飞船的窗边，超级士兵的体重对于他来说好像轻如无物。  
他让Steve的背靠紧自己的胸膛，用强壮的手臂托着他的两条大腿，将他赤裸的双脚抬起来贴在玻璃上，重新对准位置，一寸一寸挤进他紧张的身体里。

Steve薄弱的肌肉环完全被撑开，他的脸颊坨红，目眩神迷，头无法自制的向后仰， 这前所未有的放荡姿势彻底击垮了他。

“看看外面，Steve“ Bucky说。 Steve闭着眼睛，因为过于羞耻而无法睁开，他知道窗外是什么样浩瀚无垠的宇宙，怎么样无限的时间和空间。

“这是永恒，我亲爱的，而我给你的承诺就是这个。“Bucky沙哑的声线和他胸膛隆隆的震动让Steve情欲勃发，他真的很接近，太接近了，

“Till the end of the line .”Bucky说

Steve完全而彻底地释放来的惨不忍睹，Bucky没有放过他，他将Steve的头扭转过来深深吻住，吻到他窒息，吻到他的高潮延续成一串连绵不断的极点，当Bucky在他身体里打进温热的体液后，Steve一次性弄脏了他面前的大片玻璃和黑黢黢的窗框。

 

“混蛋。”Steve转过头。

“混蛋是你的。”Bucky吻着他回答。

 

 

（番外二完）


	11. 番外三：星际老冰棍新年返乡之旅：俄罗斯篇（1）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年特别番外  
> 星际流浪的老冰棍们决定在新年回地球补个血、  
> 顺便度个蜜月。  
> 盾冬、冬盾随机开车预警！

火星. 赫尔佐克空间站

“俄罗斯？”Steve Grant Rogers靠在雾气腾腾的浴室门上，扬起的眉毛把额头顶出三条抬头纹：“我以为你不会喜欢那里。”

至于不喜欢的理由，那是坚强如他也不愿意回想的往事。

“俄罗斯很完美，伏特加、红烩牛肉和超好吃的鱼子酱，你还想要什么？”

James Bucky Barens努力地洗刷身体，一边和Steve说话。  
两小时前在塞洛星上，肉虫状的敌人把他吞进了口器，他不得不忍着巨大的恶心把那家伙的肚子和肠子剖开，粘液糊了一身，他怀疑自己这辈子也洗不干净了。还有胡子，胡子也不能留了，刮掉重新长一批才能干净。

“所以我们第一次返乡就奔着吃去了？“Rogers抱着双臂，”这真不是因为俄罗斯是罗曼诺夫家族的地盘？你知道，前女友什么的。”

“Natalia和罗曼诺夫家族没有一点关系，到底我还要说几遍?” Bucky翻了个白眼：“还是你想去英国？Carter家族那边应该还有些旧人。噢，我忘了，你现在应该更想回华盛顿，毕竟Sharon女士现在是美国特工了。”

“俄罗斯挺好的，就这么定了。”Steve果断说。

他三两下脱掉背心，踢掉裤子，从Bucky手里拿过浴刷。  
不能眼睁睁看着他的伴侣因为搓澡太用力把自己搓薄一半，他的帮忙是必不可少的，是正当的----如果其中有别的目的，那也不能怪他。  
拜托，一个赤裸裸红通通热腾腾的Bucky Barnes就在眼前哎。

“这鬼地方真的太操蛋了，连泰式斯库鲁炒饭都已经不能让我提起兴趣了。我们必须得去俄罗斯吃点大马哈鱼，再采购满满一飞船鱼子酱和伏特加！敢拦着我你就死定了，Barnes夫人。”

“啧啧，注意语言，Rogers夫人。”  
带着泡沫的毛刷从后面伸进Bucky两条结实的大腿之间，轻柔地挑逗，一路向上，刷过肌肉紧绷的小腹，再小幅度地绕圈。

“Steve，你知道我们在空间站这样洗一次热水澡要多少钱吗？”冬兵的呼吸明显变重了。

“说的是，所以我们更要好好利用。”

前美国队长，现星际流浪者Steve动作迅疾地 扔掉了刷子。  
\---------------------------  
Day 1 俄罗斯.大高加索山脉

“哇，壮观！”  
Steve一出飞船就兴奋了，到处都是白色，松软平滑，曲线完美，他曾对雪原恨之入骨，但自从Bucky回到他身边，对雪和寒冷的痛恨也慢慢地转淡了，他现在甚至可以没有心理障碍地坐火车。

Bucky跟着迈出飞船，帮Steve把护着耳朵的皮帽子正了正，又把围巾给他塞得更严实。  
他自己也是同样装扮，只比Steve多了一个灰不溜秋的双肩包背在肩上。这是Bucky的爱物，到哪都带着，Steve认为嫉妒一个物品非常幼稚，所以他决定自己根本没有看见它。

“准备好了吗？”他们协力把飞船藏好后，并肩站在欧洲之巅厄尔布鲁士峰顶，Bucky一边拉伸身体做准备活动，一边挑衅Steve：“这里是5640米左右，到5100有雪猫（Snow Cat），3700米处有汽油桶营地和缆车，我们比赛到哪里？”

“先到5000，换上滑雪板再比谁先到山下！”Steve朝他一笑，率先冲下山去。

“我X，你作弊！”Bucky赶紧追上去，他绝没可能跑输这个耍赖鬼的！

“我更喜欢说这叫身先士卒，中士。”

 

\-----------------我是Bucky最终跑输了的分割线 -------------------------

 

“刚才我只是尽地主之谊，让着你。”Bucky把滑雪手套紧了紧，最后调整了他的雪镜。

“得了吧，你算哪门子的地主？”

Steve说，他给Bucky拿了件红色的滑雪服，自己穿了蓝色。

Fury给他们准备的伪造ID还不错，不但完美混过检查，让他们得以合法租用到滑雪装备，还成功预订到了今晚在山下小镇的低价酒店。

“少废话！从现在开始，我要展现我真正的实力了！”  
Bucky黑着脸，刚刚输掉跑步比赛显然让他介意的不得了，脸颊的肉都嘟起来了，像个不愿承认失败的小孩。Steve不禁莞尔。

“恕我直言，滑雪你也是要输的，我劝你早点接受事实！”

“哈！我在欧洲大陆教森田用雪橇作战的时候，你还在文工团的姑娘们一起露大腿！”  
Bucky一雪杖敲在他屁股上：“赶紧调好固定器！老子这次再让着你就不姓Barnes！”

“我怎么记得你几年前就开始姓Rogers了？”Steve悠然道。

两个身影并肩倒数321，在雪白的滑道上制造出一红一蓝两条明快炫丽的曲线。

速度！速度！速度！

冷风夹着雪粒切割脸颊，让人感觉活着。

厄尔布鲁士峰地形和坡度有着丰富的变化，他们滑过针叶林护卫的宽阔雪道，在一个人烟稀少的转弯处脱离了大部队，直接钻入了更为陡峭而尚未开发的偏坡。一段平缓的过渡后，垂直落差猛然加大，角度也更加刁钻，速度的比拼混杂了更多的控制技巧，Bucky还开始卖弄起他的高速离地旋转来。

“哟吼！爽到爆！”Bucky向后看Steve，他红脸蛋上纯粹的快乐几乎要刺伤他，比巍峨的雪山还让Steve感叹造物的神奇。

“我要一个吻。”Steve说，加快速度追上他的挚友。

“什么?! ” Bucky一个趔趄：“现在?! ”

“会很好玩的，来！”Steve和他一样做了个腾空转体，在大头朝下的时候大声吼着要求。

“你会摔断脖子的！”Bucky简直不敢相信Steve能有这么不靠谱。

“冲下来，我会接住你！”他率先划向下一个陡坡，他知道他的搭档一定会随后赶上.

“疯子！你见鬼的比疯帽子还疯！你TM要是不接住我你就……”

Steve扔掉雪杖，算好角度，用力蹬地向上，拦腰扑住了他的中士，在头盔和雪镜的遮掩下尽力触碰那张喋喋不休的鲜艳的嘴，两人抱在一起，被冲击力兜着旋转了好几圈，最后像团雪球一样翻滚着冲下了山坡，中间还被弹起了几次。

“好极了。”  
Bucky把他摔断了的滑雪板卸下来丢开，他腰酸背痛，雪杖早不知道哪去了，事实上，要不是这段冰雪混合的坡路相对平缓，他们俩都不知道会滚到哪里去才能停下。

Rogers露出的颧骨被划伤了，血珠还没滚出来就冻成了冰，Bucky用拇指轻轻摸着那处明显的破损，用舌尖凑上去舔。

“刚出来玩就破相，你这个无与伦比的傻子。”

肾上腺素带来的刺激还未完全消退，Steve傻笑着和他额头相抵，两人呼出的白气氤氲在一起，包裹成一个亲密的独特空间。

Steve这一次从容地亲吻了他的爱人，不同于极寒的外部环境，温热的口腔顺从地包容和接纳了他，在人迹罕至的雪原里，只有他们。

在任何时间和空间，总是只有他们。

“爱你。” 

Bucky的绿眼睛在雪地的反光里亮的透明，Steve深陷其中，几乎敬畏地说。

“每次我以为已经很爱你了，你都会向我证明，我还能更进一步。”

“这感觉是双向的，Stevie”Bucky将他紧紧箍进怀里：“即使在你又发疯的时候。”

Steve回抱住他：“特别是在我又发疯的时候。”

 

\-----------------我是Bucky滑雪也输了的分割线 -------------------------

 

“再声明一次，我没有输。我只是中了你的美人计，又让了你一次！”  
Bucky嘟囔，他们的滑雪装备全完了蛋，押金是肯定要不回来了。

“随你怎么说，二比零。”  
Steve心情好的不得了，他们徒步走完了剩余的山路，按照地址来到河谷的小宾馆，热水澡和舒服的床铺还有晚餐在向他们招手。

“两个男人？一间大床房？”红鼻头的矮个子前台疑惑地拿出一把铜质钥匙，用蹩脚的英文问，目光还甚为不善地上下打量他们。

“有什么问题吗？”  
Steve尽量保持礼貌地问，他是来度假的，不是来惹事的。  
但看起来，麻烦是并不会因为度假而放过他们的。


	12. 番外三：星际老冰棍新年返乡之旅：俄罗斯篇（2）

“就这儿吧，相对隐蔽，挡风严实，视线也没有受阻。”  
Bucky把新买的帐篷四角用铁签固定住，搭起他们今晚的住处。  
Steve默默掏出隔潮垫和睡袋，铺在帐篷中。

平心而论，这点冷对他们而言不算什么，但山洞里的帐篷和他们预想的浴缸、大床和能看到河谷风景的窗子的落差实在有点大了。

“Come on。”Bucky忙好，也钻进帐篷坐下，他的肩头轻撞Steve的，试图让他振作起来：“别因为几个恐同的混蛋败了兴致，你看外面的星空，这不是也挺浪漫的？”

星空很美，一直很美，在山谷之间，群山环绕，看到的星星更是纯粹而明朗，好像伸手就可以摘到的奇妙。

但是他们都曾在星际漫游，早已知道这些星远不是看起来那样无辜且梦幻。

“我不知道，Bucky，也许我该听你的，说我们是表兄弟，或订两间房做个障眼法。”

“那样你会开心吗？”  
Bucky躺下来，支着手肘，枕着Steve的大腿，他棕色的头发柔软地垂下来，Steve习惯性地把手指插进去。

“也许，如果你开心的话。”Steve说。

他不算在说谎。  
他不会开心的，不得不隐瞒真实的自己永远不会让他开心。但是他那点不开心，如果能换来Bucky泡在他梦寐以求的浴缸里舒服地呻吟，他愿意妥协。  
他所坚持的一切，在面对Bucky的需要时，都可以妥协。

但Bucky没有那么做，他选择和Steve并肩离开他们预定的小酒店，手拉着手，十指紧扣。  
而这样的动作导致他们之后尝试的其余几家酒店也都拒绝了他们。

“别傻了。我们就是要睡在一起的两个大男人，可不能让俄罗斯的小酒店改变这一点。” 他翻了个身，面朝Steve的小腹：“口一发会让你感觉好点儿吗？”

Steve在他用嘴巴叼住拉链后绷紧了全身的肌肉 : “Buck，我今天跑了一天，都是汗，也没能洗澡，我不知道，也许我们该……唔……”  
后面的话全被Bucky温热的嘴打断了。  
他跟随Bucky的吞吐节奏，一下一下地轻扯抚摸他的发根。Bucky就像个美丽的矛盾，他是个坚强又硬朗的钢铁战士，可他的头发和嘴唇柔软的可以要人的命。

在一个深入的动作后，Steve仰起头，任战栗感从Bucky的喉咙一波又一波地扩散到他的全身，他的太阳穴突突跳动着，尽管使尽了全身的力量，但高潮的脚步仍然汹涌而来，他就快要挡不住了。

“Buck，我要……我……”

Bucky用指甲沿着他的尾椎向下划，尖锐而鲜明地终结了他的抵抗。

“有点像晚上吃的奶油。”Bucky舔着嘴唇和手指。

他们晚餐吃了很多。香煎鲑鱼，瓦罐煨牛肉和红菜汤，配着上好的鱼子酱，还有极醇厚的酸奶蛋糕，Bucky恨不得把勺子都吃下去，那样子让Stev相当开心。虽然他自己因为酒店的事心情还没有恢复，但Bucky的吃相太有感染力了，他也慢慢跟着慢慢脱离了灰暗。

他想让他的挚友每一天都能因为吃而感到幸福，他想让他睡在食物和云朵里，每天泡澡泡到脚趾起皱。

他什么也没能做到。

“来这里。”Bucky钻进睡袋，撑着身边的位置示意Steve和他并肩躺下。

“可我还没有为你做。”他想钻到下面去，回报Bucky为他做的，Bucky拉住了他。

“手就足够好了。”  
他微笑地亲吻了Steve，和他分享了奶油的味道。

Steve加深了这个吻，手指熟门熟路地解开Bucky的裤带，探进去握好。

“我会努力的。”Steve说：“尽管不完美，但，假期快乐。”

“我很快乐。”Bucky向后仰起脖子。

\------------------------Day 2----------------------------

第二天，Steve起的很早。

清晨的阳光照在厄尔普鲁士雪山，再映在山间的雪地上，白中微微泛着红晕，偶尔有一两声鸟鸣，等Steve轻手轻脚地爬出睡袋，探头去找，就又消失了。

Bucky咕囔一声，脑袋左右拱了拱，Steve连忙屏住呼吸，伸手笼住Bucky的臉，棕发男人的鼻尖在他的手心蹭了蹭，睫毛一眨，再眨，慢慢地睁开了。

“嗨，甜心……”  
“嗨……”Steve感到抱歉：“对不起，我醒得太早，把你吵醒了。”

Bucky伸了一个长长的懒腰，蠕动着把后脑勺安置在Steve腿上，又闭上了眼睛：“亲我一次，我就原谅你。”

Steve从善如流。

Bucky现在比他们刚在一起时要好的多，虽然仍然睡得很轻很警惕，但好歹不再是蜷缩紧绷、噩梦连连的状态。Steve非常喜欢他在睡迷糊的时候对自己气味和体温的找寻，这让他感觉自己被依赖，虽然他更怀念一切都还没发生以前，那个每晚都能睡得四仰八叉，偶尔会在梦中咯咯笑的青年。

不急。

他对自己说。

他们现在有时间，而只要Bucky能够一点点变好，他不在乎需要多久。

昨晚他们来到山洞时踩出的齐膝深的脚印已经消失，雪地被夜晚的风雪打理得干净又蓬松，看不出有什么人来过的痕迹。

Steve本想让Bucky再睡会儿懒觉，自己去小镇等早餐店开门，买点吃的带回来，可Bucky另有主意，于是两个人都穿戴整齐，用雪搓了把脸，沿着河谷的小径去找昨日下山时瞧见的一条小河。

但事实证明，他们根本无需刻意寻找昨日那条，因为雪山之下，有冰川融雪时形成的大大小小数十条河流，他们随便走一走，就看到一条冰玉带反射着阳光，晶莹剔透，十分显眼。让Bucky高兴的是，这条河的宽度也足够，冰面非常纯净，从冰层顶部可以看到之下密集的黑褐色鱼群，一簇一簇地滞留。

Bucky兴致勃勃地掏出激光笔，对准鱼群最厚重之处划了一个脸盆大小的圆，随着近20厘米的冰块沉入河中，洞口附近的鱼也好像突然醒过来，一窝蜂地像露出的部分游来，齐齐快速张嘴。

尽管Steve并没有密集恐惧症，但眼前发生的一切仍然让他在另一种意义上饱受冲击。

鱼喷泉！

朝霞之中，数十尾银鳞首尾相接，腾空划过圆顶弧线，再重重摔到冰面上，用肥厚的尾巴拍击地面。跳的时候来自同一个洞口，落下时却如跳珠四散，东一条西一条，触目所及到处乱弹，劈里啪啦响成一片。

这波喷泉延续了将近两分钟后才慢慢止住，期间有一个得意的Bucky叉着腰，揽着Steve的肩乐不可支。

“当你说冰钓，我可没想到这么容易。”

Steve终于合上了嘴巴，和Bucky拿着他们的帐篷顶上那块布把成堆的大肥鱼兜起来，沉甸甸的，却只装得下近1/5。

“缺氧嘛！鱼都濒死的，好不容易见到氧气，难免奋不顾身.”Bucky呲着牙：“我以前冬天出任务时，常常这样解决伙食。虽然不是每次都有喷泉看，但伸手进去抓那是一下一条不会落空的。”

“剩下的放回河里？”

“如你所愿。”  
——————————  


Steve再回到帐篷里的时候，朝霞已经被上午的阳光取代了，他们选择的地点本来就挡风性良好，再加上Bucky升起来烤鱼的火堆，小小的山洞暖融融的。  


“你也吃，别光顾烤了，够了。”Steve撕下一大块鱼肉递过去，Bucky就着他的手吃进嘴里。几年没做过烤鱼了，没想到他的技术还没退步，只是可惜缺少了Wakanda的特产香料，鱼的味道总是差了点清香。  


“好想念树莓饼和羊奶酪 。”Steve明显和他想起了一样的往事：“不知道陛下和Shuri公主他们么样了。”  


Bucky微笑: ”我其实更想知道M’Baku和那些大头兵们有没有偷懒……”  


在Wakanda那段日子虽然短暂，但真正可以算作他们一生中难得的幸福时光了。  


“多笑笑，Buck。这能极大地缓解我的内疚。”  


Steve把剩下的鱼也都处理好，去除内脏，撒上盐，摊开在山洞口晾晒，又在帐篷前的地面上刻下“已占用”的字样，准备和Bucky出发去集市逛逛。  


Bucky摇头，把他的小包包甩上肩头：“昨天的事儿已经翻篇了好吗？快把你那好像欠了全天下人的责任感收起来。”  


“只是你，Buck，只有你。”  


\----------------------

河谷这边的小镇集市是常年开的，今天摊位齐全，游客也非常多，大概是周末，附近不用上班的人们不分男女老少，都出现在这里，兴致勃勃地挑选着感兴趣的商品。有老爷爷老奶奶，有带着孩童的一家几口，还有热恋中的小情侣和结帮成群的小青年。

即使夹杂在这么多人之中，Steve和Bucky也是显眼的。

“这巧克力是认真的吗？！”Bucky把半板黑巧克力塞进Steve嘴里：“纯度无敌，入口即化啊！”  
Steve点着头，任醇厚丝滑的巧克力浆抚慰他的喉咙。  
“来10板！”  
Steve把巧克力放进旅行包。

“卧槽，这是白蜂蜜！这香味，是什么酿的？”  
“上好的椴树蜜！只要280卢布！”带着狼皮帽的商贩热情地用俄语解释，Bucky操着熟练的俄语和他还价：“200，200一瓶，我来5瓶！”  
Steve用纸裹好蜂蜜的瓶口，也放进包里。

“香酥鸡蛋卷？不不不，这太松软了，占地方，我们要硬货。”

“拉丝煎饼？提拉米苏？核桃杏仁馅儿的？好吧，便宜点儿我各要两盒！”

“哦，针线包，这个必须得买了。我们好多东西要缝补了。”

“盐，对，还有胡椒，欧芹？这得有。”

“画具！好多种颜色，Stevie快来选! 不，油画颜料就不要了，我朋友要固体的。彩铅和炭笔好吗? 橡皮，还有勾线笔，多买几套。你总是要用的，这又不会坏。好了，别心疼钱，买买买。”

“哦……彩蛋，我们买个黑色的回去吧，可以送给Fury那个老小子，让他乐一乐。”

Steve把各色物品塞进包里，他们应该再买一个旅行包。

“香肠是牛肉肠吗？酱料赠送吗？能保存多久？两个月？！来一打，不! 两打！猪肉那种也来一打！酱料多装点儿！”

Steve把酱料包拎在手上，香肠挂在脖子上。

“Buck，Buck。”

“怎么？”Bucky从另一个小摊前面艰难地挤出来，捧着一整块狼皮，眼睛睁得圆圆的，他热情的像个终于盼到放寒假的孩子。

“ 这狼皮手感超好的，可以铺在咱们的破床板上免得硌得慌。呃，我买太多了吗？咱们的预算用完了？”

“不。当然可以买。”Steve咽了咽口水，抵制着在大庭广众之下吻他的冲动，他们需要低调，但这太艰难了。

“我是想说，那家室内的精品店里有水果，我看见了樱桃和李子。”

Bucky冲了进去。  
————————

他们果然又买了一个旅行袋，采购一直进行到下午才收尾，塞满旅行袋最后空间的是量贩装的伏特加和鱼子酱。

“我记得你说黑色的鲟鱼子最好吃的，叫什么来着? 这个看起来可不黑。”Steve有点疑惑地看着打开的半罐红色珍珠。

“哦，白鲟鱼卵。那种一罐可以买我们这种两大背包了。不是我们吃的起的东西。”

Bucky长手长脚地瘫坐在饭店的沙发上，满足地往嘴里放加了太多新鲜浆果的奶酪面包、酸黄瓜和大马哈鱼：“我们这种的就很好了，正宗、便宜，保质期又长，省着每星期吃一点儿的话，足足够我们吃一两年了。”

Steve自己对吃并没有那么热衷，但Bucky从小就是个爱吃爱玩的性子，时隔多年，再看到他慢慢放松，露出这样享受生活的一面，Steve又满足又心酸。

“你高兴就好。”他把粘在Bucky嘴角的酸奶油抹掉，填进自己嘴里，拜托谁也别注意他们。

“那么，你高兴吗？”Bucky问他：“除了画具你几乎什么也没买。逛集市，你高兴吗？”  
他问的认真。

“当然，Buck。”他也认真地回答：“虽然并非我们的国度，但时隔多年，又一次看到那么多同胞，每个人都安全地、开心地生活着，这让我觉得我们的守护有了意义。我非常开心。”

Bucky的两条大腿在桌布下面夹住了他的，还舔着嘴唇，试图把手臂也挤进他的膝盖内侧。

“Bucky！！你在干什么？我以为我们说好了，要注意点的？”  
Steve涨红了脸，尽量让声音不要太大。

“Oh，如果你不要老是说这么性感的话，我会更容易忍住的。’’

“我什么也没说啊！你的兴奋点是不是太奇怪了？”

“队长的演讲还不够辣？少废话，快把腿分开！”

Bucky动作夸张地把汤匙哐啷一声扔在了桌子下面。

上帝救救我。

Steve一手捂住脸，一手揪紧了桌布，这不可能是真的，谁来帮帮他，他们肯定要被抓去坐牢了，多少年也没得减刑的那种。

\----------------------

从下午四五点钟起，天就黑了，小摊贩们陆续散场，镇中心的酒吧和歌剧院、马戏团一间间亮了起来。

“芭蕾还是歌剧？”Steve认真地观看着手里的传单，今天看起来节目都不错。

“我以为我们应该去酒吧?”Bucky瞪着他：“你看看我们俩的衣服，去歌剧院合适吗？”

“那么马戏团？我记得以前每次马戏团来巡演，你都吵着要去看。”Steve又提议。

“你也说是以前啦，我现在是个成熟的男人，不会轻易被会骑车的猴子打动了。”

“可是我们又喝不醉，也不打算搭讪美女，更不能在酒吧亲热，去酒吧做什么？”

两人无言地对视了一会儿。

“要不去这里。”Steve指着街角的一家手工艺品店。

Bucky不可思议地看着他。“你TM在逗我。我们是两个小姑娘吗？”

Steve偏过头：“只是，里面好像有那种白胚的套娃，我曾经想过画一套你和我的，但是……算了，当我没说，我们去酒吧。”

Bucky抓住他的手腕，大踏步朝手工艺品店走去。  
“你中有我，我中有你是吧？Stevie，你学坏了。”

“什么？？？？  
不是！！！！”  
\------------- 

令Steve大大松了一口气的是，进了手工艺品店之后，Bucky并没再犯浑，他们选了9层的套娃，分工来画对方的样子。

Steve细心地画了他的布鲁克林Bucky，把他打得半死的冬日战士Bucky，布加勒斯特流浪的棒球帽Bucky，还有瓦坎达的白狼Bucky，和他一起在星际奋战的守墙人Bucky，每一个都那么好，那么美丽，那么酷。

而Bucky那边就头疼了，他全枪械精通的左右手完全不能在朴实的白木胚上留下什么稳定的线条，Steve的五个都花完了，他才只完成了一个歪歪扭扭的灵魂画，画的是一个端着垃圾桶盖的火柴人小个子。

“怎么，我又没成天背着比人高的大画板去写生，我是模特出身。”  
Bucky扬着下巴说，但他试图把他的作品藏在颜料后面。

Steve抿着嘴接过了原本分配给Bucky的部分。

“就按你的制服画，先画文工团那套，头上带翅膀的画一个，后面全蓝色显得你的腰特别细的那套画一个，再后面你的大胡子来一个。 唉，为什么是9个不是10个？应该是双数才对，每个我都应该配个同时期的你。”  
Bucky有点遗憾，可这边的套娃都是些单数的，总是没法一人一个。  
“不如我们把最外面那个最大的，画成我们两个一起？”

Steve用最细的笔刷专心勾勒着，在守墙人Bucky旁边又加了一个胡子拉碴的自己。

他们最终没有去酒吧，因为等颜料干透，又刷上一层清漆之后，大部分的店都已经结束营业了。而且他们迫切地需要点超过普通朋友的亲密，这就跟缺氧差不多，不及时补充是要出人命的。

当两人最终拉拉扯扯地回到前一晚居住的山洞，Steve真的已经很难把手从Bucky身上拿下来了。管他睡袋还是隔潮垫，只要给他一个隐蔽又保暖的平面，什么都可以。

“哎？！”

山洞里空空荡荡，帐篷不在那里，他们忙乎一早上晾晒好的鱼也不在那里。  
地上只剩下一些碎鱼肉的残渣，还有四个深深的钉子洞，证明他们的帐篷曾经真的存在过。


	13. 番外三：星际老冰棍新年返乡之旅：俄罗斯篇（3）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 互攻车，  
> 不吃逆的请不要进来。

格鲁吉亚 LARS口岸

工作人员仔细核对Steve和Bucky的信息。  
“去哪里？ ”  
“第比利斯，泡温泉。”  
“只有这个小背包？”  
“对，特产都在当地寄存了，这些只是路上应急吃的，还有些随身的小物品。我们还是从俄罗斯返程。”  
“为什么这么晚出行？”  
“本想明早来，但帐篷被人偷走了，我们今晚没地方住，所以决定提前出发。”  
“为什么不住酒店？”  
“去的几家旅馆都不愿意收留我们，因为，你知道。”Bucky牵起了Steve的手，用格鲁吉亚语沟通，除了名字，他们说的都是实话。  
边检人员这下又仔细地看了他们一眼,。  
“拜托了，不速之客皆是上帝的使者，不是吗？（格鲁吉亚谚语），给个机会，我们想尝尝世界上最好的葡萄酒、泡泡大仲马泡过的温泉，兄弟，回去后我们会写旅游博客，给全世界的粉丝推荐这里的。”  
Bucky回头示意Steve，两个高大的男人同时露出讨好的笑，睁大一蓝一绿两双狗狗眼。

\-----  
“非常好的人啊。”  
Steve回头招手，他听不懂边检小哥在说什么，但Bucky翻译说是祝他们旅途愉快。  
“所以我们还有旅游博客，还有粉丝?”他好笑地问。  
“还不少呢。你回去把我们的旅程画几个图，贴在船舱里，我就是你的粉，天天给你点赞。”Bucky笑得很灿烂。  
“这儿真有你夸的那么好嘛？”  
“当然，宝贝，在这里我们可以一起住酒店，也可以一起泡温泉，难道不比睡帐篷好？”  
“那倒是。”Steve也开心了。“期待一下。”

\------  
事实上，当他们终于在温泉中舒展身体，热水层层浸润皮肤的每一个毛孔时，用好这个词来形容实在太委屈Royal Bath了。

“我的@#￥%……&”Bucky爆出一连串富有创意的粗口，深吸一口气，把头扎进去，并不算清澈的池面上，只能看见他棕色的半长头发随着水波荡漾。

Steve完全能够想象Bucky会有多高兴，他从小就最喜欢玩水了。  
Bucky12岁的那年，四肢像抽芽的柳树枝，柔韧又修长。整个夏天，他都乐此不疲地骑着单车载着瘦小的Steve去郊县小河里扑腾。  
那时的他还没完全掌握游泳的要领，在每次换气不成功的时候，总会一口气沉到水底，手脚并用地摸着河床爬到对岸，再冒出脑袋“Biu”一下把水吐在Steve的衬衫上。

美好的旧时光，美好的人，还有美好的当下。

他让自己也放松下来，享受被水波温柔托起、全面包围的浮浮沉沉，就像他的人和温泉水已经不能再区分彼此，已经溶化在一起了。

脚趾头忽然传来一点痒痒的痛。

Steve闭着眼睛警告淘气的同伴：“Bucky！”

右脚的脚心被指甲刮挠了，Steve猛地瑟缩起来。他从还是个小豆芽的时候就很怕痒，打了血清后变成四倍敏感，那可真不是闹着玩的。

“Bucky，Please！”

两只脚掌都被抓住了，温热的躯体鱼一样分开他的双腿滑进来，手掌一路揉捏他的脚、小腿和大腿的肌肉，最后停留在他的屁股上。他被一寸一寸及其缓慢地含住了。

“……”Steve脚趾紧缩，仰起头靠躺在池边：“James Barnes，你会污染水源的。”

但前冬日战士可不管水源会不会污染，他只管能不能用更快的速度把Steve Rogers逼到极限，他太清楚那些带着恰到好处的力度揉捏腰窝、小腹和屁股的手能多快速地让Steve性起。

这场抵抗一开始还算顽强，Steve用尽力气绷着脚趾，收紧小腹，希望还能拯救一汪池水，但Bucky抬头换气时做了弊，他张大湿润的绿眼睛，噙着笑，歪了歪头。

就是这一下杀了Steve。

金发的男人喘着粗气，从水中扶起他的伴侣，Bucky满意地鼓着腮帮子再次冒出头，“Biu”一下把另一种液体吐在Steve光裸的下巴和胸膛上。

“疯小孩。”Steve拥紧他，给了他一个宣告开战的吻。

“我想试试那个。”Bucky跃跃欲试地捏了捏Steve厚实的肩膀。

“那副画？”Steve把他从水里抱起来，一路搂着放到旁边温热的按摩石板上去。

“操，我就知道你也喜欢！”  
Bucky颇为得意，仰躺着拉住Steve的后脑勺用力亲吻，深棕色头发散开在浅褐色的石板上，Steve爱惜地轻轻抚触。

“只是没法不注意到你看那幅画看了多久。”

他们今天来的早，订到了带着休息室的小包间。  
在Steve来来回回地选够冰饮料、点心和水果的时候，Bucky就站在外面的回廊里来来回回地看墙上的老照片。

这是一家颇有历史的圣地，保留了十七十八世纪温泉浴池的圆顶地穴样式，也保留下了随着历史的变迁，从贵族到平民，形形色色地人们相携沐浴的时光。

Bucky盯着看的是一组黑白照片，两个男人只在腰上搭系浴巾，惬意地享受温泉的乐趣和彼此的陪伴。

有的镜头是弯腰等对方搓背，有的是给对方舀水冲洗头发，还有几个高难度的，比如一人蹲着踩在另一个的肩膀上，好像在给他按摩？

“来吧，宝贝儿！有点冒险精神！”

Bucky一挺腰翻过来坐好：“你踩我还是我踩你?”他兴奋地就差原地搓手了。

“你踩在我肩上吧，把人举起来，我倒还算有经验。”Steve也兴奋起来，这和他们协同作战的合体技颇有相似之处，他至少不会搞砸。

“哦，摩托车和超短裙的姑娘们是吧。”Bucky酸溜溜地说，一把将Steve推倒：“坐好坐好，让我上你！”

Steve好笑地任他像个猴子一样爬上肩头，两手抓住他的脚踝帮他稳定重心。  
Bucky可不如照片里的古人含蓄，浴巾也没穿，从Steve的角度向上看，风景一览无余。

“只是在我上面，Buck，这次我绝不会让你的。”

“好像你哪次让了似的。”Bucky嗤笑一声：“来，舔我。”

Steve鼻腔发热，Barnes招牌直球真的好难招架，但他是绝不会承认从Bucky看这副画的时候，他就已经在想这个场景了。

“要我转过来蹲着面对你吗？喂你吃...”

“你能闭上嘴别再破坏气氛了吗？”Steve脸皮要烧起来了，他真该用什么把Bucky的嘴堵上再放他上去。

“那你快点儿啊！我蹲在这儿好像...”

Steve托住他的大腿根，  
把脸埋了进去。

“操操操，操！”

Bucky的身体猛地晃动了一下，赶紧抓牢Steve的手臂支住。“其实美国队长最强大的武器是嘴和舌头，还有别人知道这个吗？”

Steve受到鼓励，得意地加强了攻势。

他们泡澡前已经在淋浴下仔细清洗过，这让现在的活动纯然而肆无忌惮。

“挺直腰，Buck。一旦你站不稳，我就惩罚你。”

“哦......”Bucky拉长声吟哦着：“是用我熟悉的那个武器吗？队长？”他扭腰夹紧Steve的舌头，不放他离开，肉肉的脚趾头在他的肩膀上扭动抓挠：“而你管那个叫惩罚？”

Steve满头黑线，他被Bucky叫的又硬了，可这个混蛋根本还在玩。

他忍无可忍地捏着Bucky的胯骨，把他从肩膀上摘下来放到石板上跪好，高扬起手在泡的软热的屁股上重重地拍打了两下。

“嗷！”Bucky叫：“长官，能不能公正点儿？为什么只有右边的屁股挨打？左边的也是有人权的！啊！！！！”

他真的吵死了。

Steve被他激地又重重地打了他好多下，直到他两边的屁股都变得通红发亮，才把脸颊贴上去蹭，感受不可思议的柔韧和暖热。

“这就结束了？我还没感到疼呢，长官你是不行了吗？”

Steve不再犹豫，张开嘴狠咬下去。受到惊吓的软肉迅速绷紧，抽搐着想把他的牙齿顶出去，Steve并不松口，直到Bucky满嘴的骂骂咧咧变成哼哼唧唧，才改用唇舌抚慰它。

“队长，求操！”Bucky明显进入状态了。但Steve还不想这样就满足这个混蛋，他让胡子和嘴唇向下游走，舔舐Bucky给出明确邀请的入口，鼻子贴在Bucky柔软潮湿的会阴处轻蹭。

和Bucky对他的了解一样，他也非常清楚怎么能让他的爱人抓狂。

Bucky叹息着拱起了背，性欲让他绷紧了他满身的肌肉束，像人体雕刻，又像是被摩挲到发亮的古铜。

“Steve...”他叫，声音里已经没有多少玩笑的味道了。

Steve舔湿的两根手指应声加入战局，慢慢摸索他熟悉的几个点，同时啃咬被撑开的一圈入口。

Bucky发出一声极长的声响，支撑自己跪着的大腿和手臂开始发抖，软肉痉挛抽搐。

“Steve，Stevie，蜜糖，拜托....”

“不叫队长了？”他把手向前伸，沿着会阴一路摸过去，整根握紧Bucky肿胀得不像话的阴茎，这家伙已经忍不住自己挺腰操Steve的手了。

Steve坏心地固定住他，阻止他一切能让自己稍微疏解的企图，同时在心理默默地计数，在挨操方面，他的Bucky从来不是一个多有耐心的人。

果然，20个数都没数到，Bucky已经难耐地大幅度向后顶屁股了，他把腰部压得很低，额头抵在石板上死命磨蹭，嘴里不干不净地骂着他的长官，见Steve不受影响，又变成拉着颤音的甜言蜜语的求饶。他的前液把整根阴茎都弄得湿漉漉的。

“我向上帝发誓，Steve，要是你再不...”

时候到了。

Steve微微一笑，把等待多时的阴茎直直塞进只属于他的温暖殿堂。

 

这一场下来，双方都大汗淋漓，一致同意好好休整一下再挑战下一个动作。  
Bucky全身红通通地，赖在石板上不肯动，用脚点着休息室的桌子指挥Steve拿吃的给他。

“葡萄，葡萄酒也拿过来，加点冰块！”

Steve裹上浴袍，规规矩矩地到休息室的藤椅上坐好，给自己倒了一杯，还加了很多很多Bucky肖想了半天的冰块。

“爽！”

冰凉又热烈的液体在水晶杯中舞出勃艮第红的裙摆，再翩跹滑进Steve的喉咙，格鲁吉亚直接而不加雕琢的美透过酒的语言直接征服了他。

“这边叫休息室，那边叫浴室是有原因的，Buck。”他又倒好一杯放在手边，和自己的碰撞了一下：“敬我懒得要命的同伴。”

Bucky不甘愿地围着浴巾跑出来。

“不敢相信，刚刚还说我辣的要命，这一会儿就懒得要命了。”他撅着嘴端起杯子：“敬我拔吊无情的长官。这一局我会双倍奉还的。”

Steve无所谓地挑了挑眉：“拭目以待。”

第二轮来的比他们预料的要快，他们本打算多享受一会儿冰爽的美食，再对另一幅卧式图进行点不那么正经的模仿，但Steve一时大意，意外发生了，他们没能遵照计划。

起因很简单，Steve被Bucky讲的一个倒霉笑话逗得喷笑，葡萄酒顺着下巴流进了敞开的浴袍里。

Bucky本来自己也乐不可支，讲着讲着，眼睛忽然直了，那些红色明目张胆地蔓延，他的目光有自己意识一样跟随着它们进入胸前的深沟。  
“老天爷...”

他喃喃地说，把酒杯放在茶几上，转而抄起了瓶子：“不敢相信我竟然没想到这个，我是傻了吗？”

不祥的预感让Steve起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“不，Bucky，放下！你不会想这么做的！！”

“哦，宝贝。”  
Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，啵地一声拔开了橡木塞。“我想。”

\-----  
Steve努力仰头吞咽，他已经被灌的太满，再也盛不下多余的美酒，紫红色的液体溢出饱满的嘴唇，沿着下巴流满前胸。

Bucky的手指着迷地在沟里翻搅，致力于把上好的颜料涂满鼓胀的胸肉。

“Bucky，别闹了，浴袍会染色的...我们还要退押金...”

“那就脱掉它。”  
Bucky拉住衣领，从肩头往下褪，到一半又改了主意。

“天...”

他赞叹地说，喉咙干的要命，谁TM能受得了这个景色？

金发青年发红的脸偏向一边，双手被袖子困在身后，献祭一样挺着整片白皙的胸膛，他的乳头在红酒的刺激下已经勃起成坚硬的肉粒。

“别用力，宝贝。”他把浴袍的袖子在Steve身后打结，系住手腕，又把腰间的带子解开，完整剥露出整齐的腹肌和光裸的双腿：“扯坏了要赔的。”

又一缕酒对准乳头倒下去，逼出Steve急促的惊叫。Bucky在这叫声中把嘴巴凑过去，接住乳尖堪堪坠落的一滴。

“美味。”

Steve的肤色很浅，乳头也是极少见的粉色。但今天被酒晕染，两个肉粒转变成更深、更成熟的红色。Bucky卷住其中的一粒，用舌尖轻刷乳晕，拢起嘴唇轻吮，再用犬齿轻磨，等到上面的汁水都被吸食得一干二净，就再倒一些酒，再次品尝。

Steve能清楚地感受到胸前磨人的酸胀，他很可能已经被吸肿了。

左边、右边，舌头、指尖，这一切就好像卡住的碟片，在最难以忍受的片段里循环往复，不知道什么时候才能停止。

 

他真的要疯了。

浴衣的束缚微不足道，完全可以轻易扯断，可是他不能那样做，也不想那样做。

真正束缚他的是另一种东西。

他的Bucky乐在其中，而Steve愿意做一切让Bucky感到快乐的事。

 

“拜托...”

他迎来又一波酒水的冲刷，有力的手掌揉弄推挤他的胸肌，酒液在他夹紧的腿间越聚越多，他的阴茎已经硬到发疼的地步了，而Bucky甚至还没碰过它。

“Bucky，别再浪费了，帮帮我...”  
Steve无力地后仰，他太想得到碰触了，为什么Bucky总有这么多花样，而不肯好好地给他个痛快？

“你说的对，浪费可耻。”  
Bucky的瞳孔已经变得相当大了，他舔着嘴唇，对准酒液最多的地方低下头。

这可能是天堂。

Steve想，他湿的一塌糊涂的阴茎进入了高热又柔滑的口腔，Bucky灵活的舌头和罪恶的喉咙抚慰他、包裹他、压榨他、讨好他，再推开他。

舒服，好想出来，现在就想。

但就在他最大幅度地向上挺腰的一刹那，冰冷的金属手指突然圈住了他的根部，那种高潮前的蓬勃跳动已经开始了，却被硬生生逼停，全身的汗水都从毛孔中狂渗出来，Steve绝望地张着嘴出不了声。  
他知道自己红透了，但是他不在乎，他已经顾不上了。  
“Bucky，Bucky!!”  
他大口喘气，哀求他爱折磨人的伴侣，别这样，求你，求你。

“放松，Stevie。”

Bucky温柔地说，但他死死圈住Steve的手指却没有任何放开的意思。

相反，他鼓励地亲了亲Steve的嘴，把他湿成一团糟的鬓发理到了耳朵后面。  
“有点热，是不是？”绿色的眼睛真诚地问。

Bucky吹了吹他的阴茎顶部：“真可怜，都肿成这样了，Bucky哥哥来帮你降降温好吗?”

“！！！！！”

Steve心里警铃大作，他挣扎着挺起腰，正好瞧见Bucky从盛酒的冰桶里捞出一块方形的晶莹剔透的小东西。

这不可能。

Steve惊呆了。

极度的冰寒沿着布满青筋的柱体游走，细心地照顾到冠状沟和系带，来到肿胀的头部时，那方块被转动，露出圆滑但细小的角，再被坚决地按压进马眼里。

Steve发起抖。

这可能是地狱。

他真的不知道该拒绝还是该迎合，正如圈住他的手指早已放开，他却已不知道该射精还是该萎缩。

Bucky分开他的腿，他把那块冰放进了嘴里，再吸入Steve颤巍巍的阴茎，金属手指撑开Steve紧闭的肌肉环，用更多的冰块一点一点塞满了它。

Steve已经不知道自己该做什么，也不知道有什么样的感觉，他的思维已经完全混乱了。

迷迷糊糊，他感到自己撕裂了浴袍，感到Bucky温柔地抚摸他的背，托着他的屁股一下一下舔干净他用体温融化出的冰水，他的大腿内侧能感觉到Bucky这几天新长出来的胡茬，还听到Bucky柔声问他葡萄可不可以，他不会放很多进去的。

可是Steve回答不出来了。

什么都可以。

他想，什么都可以，只要是你，什么都可以。

他闭上眼睛，交出信任。

黑暗中，Bucky牢牢地抱住他，在他耳边说他有多么棒，多么让他发疯。狂热的赞颂在他的心里点燃明亮的白热化的火焰，努力将身体张到极限，跟随按压他小腹的手掌同步用力排空体内的混合物，他让Bucky完全不同于寒冰的火热物体缓慢又温柔地挤进来。那火热从内部狠狠地温暖了他，带着他摇晃，顶弄他的腑脏，烫得他瑟瑟发抖，让他们因此抱得更紧，共享更重的挤压和更用力的缠绕。他的阴茎被持续榨出不知道什么体液，那感觉不像射精，但也非常接近了。

Stevie，你无与伦比。

Steve听见Bucky说，他迎来了一波狂暴的插入和一个极深入的吻，但是他没什么可以再射出来了。

“爱你，我的爱，你是奇迹本身。”

Bucky叹息着，他爱惜地把Steve圈在臂弯，亲吻他够得着的一切部位，好像他再也不愿和Steve分开哪怕一秒。

我也爱你，比你更多。  
他在心里诚实地回答。

他再也不想动了。  
\----


	14. 番外三：星际老冰棍新年返乡之旅：俄罗斯篇（完结）

终于舍得结束狂欢的原因是两个人都饿了。Steve拒绝去退还破烂的浴袍，只肯在门口等Bucky办各种结离手续。

时间刚刚到中午，他们手拉着手在街上漫步，冷风刮在脸上略微刺痛，但包裹在防寒服内的身体却被温泉和性爱滋润的很暖和，每一个细胞都活跃而触感鲜明，这让两个人每走几步，都会情不自禁地相视一笑，为了刚刚共度的美好时光。

午餐就在当地有名的跳蚤市场边解决了。Steve豪气地把挂在一个摊位的五颜六色的香肠每种都点了一条，结果吃到嘴里全是糖和花生。。

“不敢相信，这东西竟然是种甜食，而你竟然不告诉我？！”

Bucky快要笑死了：“我也不知道你不知道啊，还以为你特别想吃士力架呢！”

满街前苏联风的二手市场、格鲁吉亚银行总部野蛮主义风格的建筑、爬满普通藤蔓的彩色房子、库拉河上链接浪漫过去和崭新未来的和平桥，弯曲小巷里惊艳时光的爵士乐、格鲁吉亚香颂和酒吧，如果不是时间限制，他们真想更仔细地挖掘城市每个角落的芳华。

“教堂就算了吧，东正教徒看到我们拉手，可能会追着打。”Bucky拉着Steve回转。

“嗯，明天我们早点起来好吗，我想再去跳蚤市场，那个机械八音盒真的很像你们家Becca小时候玩的那一个，我还是想买下来。”Steve说。

“可以。可惜时间太紧，不够搭车去戴维加雷亚看洞穴修道院群打个来回，那有传说中的壁画摇篮，你这种文艺老年最会喜欢的。”Bucky有点遗憾。

“没关系，正好可以早点赶回俄罗斯，明晚就是新年了，集市上一定会有烟花的。上帝啊我已经几年没看过烟花了。”

“真的？你期待烟花吗，还是和我一样，期待烟花下的吻？”Bucky靠在房门前亲他。

“你明白的。”Steve回吻他。

门卡轻轻响动，Bucky在推开酒店卧室门的一瞬间挺直了肩膀。  
“Honey，我好像把明天的早餐券丢了，你能下去和前台再要一下吗？”

Steve也僵硬了。  
“不然就不要了吧，不吃也没什么。”他尝试着说服，因为他不想在这种情况下分开一秒。

“你知道我舍不得。”Bucky温柔地望着他。

“我有点累，不如你去要，我来找点好看的电视怎么样？”他揪住Bucky的手臂。

Bucky侧头轻刷他的嘴唇，眼神写满坚决，他的手抚弄着Shuri赠送的狼牙项链给Steve看清楚：“别这么懒，亲爱的，对我好一点。”

Steve紧紧捏住他的手，又迅速放开：“好吧，但你必须等着我一起看，而且今晚你要在下面。”

“如你所愿，淘气鬼。”Bucky推开他，比出“OK”的手势，他无比自然地走进屋子，还轻轻关上了门。

Steve双手捏紧，抵制着破门而入和Bucky并肩的念头，把两个手死死按在裤袋，迈着悠闲的步伐回到电梯里。  
楼层的数字一点点变小，Steve加按了紧急制动按钮，电梯在3楼停止了，门外空无一人。

业余。  
Steve下了判断。  
至少不算顶尖队伍。

这让他略微放松了些，希望Bucky那里也能有这样的轻松。

\-----------

太业余了。

Bucky把散落的物品收进背包，打着哈欠假装上床打盹，那帮家伙就真的傻乎乎地等着他卸下防备，倒头大睡的时机。

这样层次的对手，Steve估计三分钟都用不上就能解决，Bucky想。

他歪在床铺上，单手悠闲地拨动电视遥控器，调到付费频道观赏男女经典活塞运动时，甚至听到衣柜里一个男人变重的呼吸声。

三，

二，

一。

滚翻、砸烂窗户、冲锋。

他们昨天刚入住的时候，就习惯性地规划过紧急逃跑路线，现在实施起来不过是按部就班。

第一落脚点、第二落脚点、露台、地面。

四级跳跃轻松化解了垂直高度，直到他微屈双膝稳稳落地，埋伏在屋子角落的家伙们才反应过来，一窝蜂地拥挤在阳台对他胡乱嚷嚷和扫射。

原来是格鲁吉亚的特警阿Sir。

恕不奉陪。

Bucky对他们行了个双指礼，奔往通向停车场的小巷，轮胎抓地声、引擎轰鸣声，Steve金色的头伸出车窗：“上来！”

返程的风景在夜色下显得安静祥和，两个高壮的男人却谁也无心欣赏，他们在第二次遭遇战后就甩掉了追兵，换进了在路边发现的第三辆车，现在要做的只是避开在主要路口盘查的交警，早点离开格国国境，这对他们来说并无难度。

“来一口。”Bucky用手指蘸着鱼子酱给Steve喂到嘴里。

他的小背包被打破了一处，不巧正中了鱼子酱瓶子，Q弹的红色珍珠洒出来，Bucky用手指和舌头仔仔细细地摸索，把鱼籽和玻璃碴区分开来舔进嘴里，一粒也舍不得浪费。

“你知道，咱们恐怕不能再回俄罗斯那个集市了。”Steve说：“这可能是个联合行动，我在停车场听到他们通过对讲机和谁用俄语交谈。”

“嗯。我们从雪山翻过国境。”Bucky赞同他：“格鲁吉亚警方没怎么动真格，又想抓活的，必然是为了交差领赏，也不知道他们是哪来的信心。”他低低地笑起来。

Steve却一点也笑不出来，他的喉咙发紧，双手在方向盘上握紧：“对不起，Buck。”

俄方也参与行动，意味着他们寄存在当地的那么多食物和用品都不再属于他们了，而那本是Bucky未来几年份儿的快乐。

Bucky拍拍他的手背：“他们是来抓我的。你只是对美国来说有个叛国罪，我却在世界安理会的黑名单上。要说对不起，那也是我。”

为了避免线路被预测包抄，他们绕道把车停在了阿布哈兹，一路跋涉，绕过不甚严密的军事线，再次踏上高加索山脉南麓。

无人的深夜、静谧的雪山、刺骨的寒风和暗沉的天幕，红色和蓝色的身影并肩而行，沿途踩出及膝深的成对脚印，再被风雪无声覆盖。

“要不回去以后，我制造混乱引开视线，你再去买一点酒和鱼子酱?”Steve仔细地思索。

“他们不是罪犯，只是执法者，不能伤人的情况下跳进包围太不明智。”Bucky否决了提议：“而且我们也没钱了。”

他们请Fury提取的现金本就不多，滑雪服的押金、酒店的押金、租的汽车的押金又全泡了汤，更何况他们还买了那么多特产，虽然现在不知道收在哪个局子里，以后又会填进谁的肚子。

“对不起，我以前应该多攒一些钱的。”Steve沮丧地说。

“别傻了,我自己还不是穷鬼。”

他们就是两个工资都没有的大兵，整天在星际打打杀杀，捡捡破烂。有钱这事离他们还有一亿光年。

Bucky撞他的肩膀，两人找了个山洞坐下来暂做休息。

针线包、一小铁瓶伏特加、套娃、卤蛋、水彩笔、油画棒、炭笔、橡皮，笔记本、还有路上吃得剩了半包的巧克力。

Bucky满意地清点着剩余的珍宝，每看到一样就高兴得不得了。

“还好我们把这些随身带着了，到底是谁的决策这么明智！”他拧开伏特加小小地抿了一口，拇指大剌剌地指着自己求夸奖。

Steve转过头，抓紧地上的积雪。

Bucky叹气，起身跨坐在Steve腿上亲他黯然的眼睛。

“别那么难过，Stevie，他们只是奉命追捕，并不是讨厌我们，已经过去了这么多年，很多人根本都不认识我们了。”

Steve把头抵在Bucky的胸前，听他心脏的脉动。“我不为别人讨厌我而难过，人们从没喜欢过我，即使在美国队长的辉煌时刻，Steve Rogers也不算什么。Bucky，我只是...这和我想给你的新年旅行不一样。你值得最好的。”

Bucky抱紧他，天气真是太他妈冷了。

“怎么说呢，我的生活就是这样，一件倒霉事完结，就会有另一件接着。我早习惯了，别无选择，只能去外太空干点儿脏活。而你，你被我连累，还替我委屈。”

Steve摇头。

“所有的别无选择都是有选择的，声称自己别无选择做些坏事的人，我们这辈子见过的还少吗？”

那些破坏者的逻辑常常是“世界讨厌我，所以我要报复”，而不是“世界讨厌我，我要自觉消失，再反过来默默守护它。”Bucky早已经做出了自己的选择。

“你是个英雄，Buck，你选择成为守护者，我为能和你作伴而自豪。”

Bucky低低的笑，胸口隆隆地震动。

“好像我不为和你同行感到自豪似的。 美国队长说我是个英雄，这是什么魔幻现实主义吗？”

“前美国队长。”Steve认真地望着他：“我现在也是通缉犯，Bucky，你不收留我，我就无容身之处了。”

“这一点也不奇怪，毕竟从小你就擅长把一手好牌打得稀烂。”Bucky拉着他站起来。“提醒我绝不能让你上桌赌钱，家底儿都能败光。”

“我倒是觉得自己赚大了，你懂我赚了什么。”Steve与他十指相扣。

他们走过黑夜，走过清晨，又走过正午，终于在傍晚时分回到了厄尔普鲁士峰半山的汽油桶营地附近。虽然不能公开露面去吃点正经的午饭，但Bucky还是潜行进入餐厅的冷库搞到了点吃的。

“要是Fury知道我们用战斗技能偷东西吃，估计能把眼罩笑掉。”他用蝴蝶刀片好奶酪，给Steve叠在火腿上。

“希望你留在那里的美金能弥补他们的损失。”Steve大口吞咽，天啊他真的快饿死了。

“谁知道那钱最后会落在谁口袋里，不过是我们自己求个心安罢了。”Bucky也大口地吃起来：“怎么说，要在这里藏起来，等零点的烟花吗？”

营地里到处都是新年的装饰和音乐，每个人都喜气洋洋，载歌载舞。

“如果你想的话。”Steve含糊地说。

“所以你不想。”Bucky指出。

Steve耸肩，“我没有想，也没有不想，我只是希望你能开心，一切都按你的希望去安排就好。”

Bucky无奈地摇头：“别老是煽情好吗？”

Steve争辩：“我从不煽情，Buck，我只说实话。”

这趟旅行给他的期待值已经什么都不剩了，他现在只想和Bucky回家好好睡一觉，只要他们两个人就好。如果因为他们的缘故招来打斗，破坏了这里难得的新年活动，那他们的罪过就大了。

“那天还是应该让你去看芭蕾舞或马戏团的。”Bucky开始收拾停留的痕迹，他明白Steve在担心什么，他们确实得走了。

“你知道我欣赏不来那么高雅的艺术，而且我也没有什么擅长跳芭蕾的前女友。”  
“这事儿就过不去了是吧？小气鬼。”  
“谁知道呢，也许再过70年吧。”

“明年或后年，再来吗？”  
“嗯，可能换个地方吧。也许，回瓦坎达看看？”  
“或者东亚，东方的美食也很值得一试的。”  
“听起来不错。”

“烟花没了。烟花下的倒计时之吻还有吗？”  
“到时候看。”

（END）

====我是一颗不正经的小彩蛋=====  
Bucky日记：冰葡萄酒不错。  
Steve批注：我会四倍奉还的。


End file.
